


Rwby Style Uncharted

by Ashton210



Series: RWBY STYLE [15]
Category: RWBY, Uncharted (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashton210/pseuds/Ashton210
Summary: Uncharted but with ruby characters.
Series: RWBY STYLE [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751530





	1. 1

The screen opened to an underwater scene. Seaweed moved past until words appeared on screen.

There must be a beginning of any great matter, but the continuing unto the end until it be thoroughly finished yields the true glory. â€" Sir Francis Wukong'

The view panned down to see a half-buried coffin. As it appeared, the scene changed to the coffin on a boat. A voice spoke while the coffin was filmed.

I'm here off the coast of Vacuo, where we've just recovered what we believe to be the coffin of legendary explorer Sir Francis Wukong, who was buried at sea over 400 years ago."

The camera panned around the coffin until Sun Wukong walked into view with a crowbar. He jammed it into the coffin and started to pry it open.

The view changed from the camera to a wider shot, revealing the camera to be held by nonother that Velvet Scarlatina. Both she and Sun are wearing wet suits as if they both just finished diving.

Are you sure you wanna be defiling your ancestor's remains like that?" Velvet asked cautiously.

You make it sound so dirty!" Sun laughed as he circled to the other side of the coffin.

Besides, I thought you didn't believe me." He stuck the crowbar into the side of the coffin and started prying again.

Well, I did do my research," Velvet continued as she circled, "And apparently, Francis Wukong didn't have any children."

Well, history can be wrong you know." Sun said as he finally pried the lid loose, "For example- you can't defile an empty coffin."

Sun pushed the lid off the coffin to reveal it is, in fact, empty save for a small lock box.

What the hell?" Velvet asked obviously shocked.

Sun pulled the lock box out. The lock long rusted away; Sun opened it to find a small book. Flipping through it quickly he found that it contains charts and coordinates.

Sun laughed, "You devil."

What is it?" Velvet asked curiously, "C'mon, hold it up."

Sun looked at her strangely before putting his hand over the camera, "No, no, no â€" no way. The deal was for a coffin, that's it."

Velvet began to argue, "Wait a minute, if my show hadn't've funded this expedition, you wouldn't've,"

You got your story lady," Sun interrupted.

Look, Mr. Wukong," Velvet said angrily, "you signed a contract. I have a right to see every single thing that,"

Sun began to chuckle at her before something in the distance caught his eye, "Whoa, oh, oh, could you hold that thought?" he asked quietly.

He walked over to a radio and began talking into it, "Torchwick? Uh, we got some trouble. Hurry it up."

Velvet's tone shifted to one of concern, "Okay, okay, what's going on?" she asked as she walked over to Sun.

Sun began to walk to a case before he turned to her and casually remarked, "Uh, pirates."

Pirates?!" Velvet asked hoping it was some kind of joke.

Sun pulled the case onto a crate and opened it revealing two 9mm pistols, "Yeah, the modern kind. They don't take prisoners. At least not male prisoners"

Wait, what are you talking about?" Velvet asked looking in the direction Sun had earlier. Her eyes widened when she saw a fleet of speed boats approaching.

Uh, sh-shouldn't we call the authorities or something?" she asked nervously.

That'd be a great idea," Sun responded worriedly, "but we don't exactly have a permit to be here." He chuckled as he finished the line.

What?" Velvet asked angrily.

Yeah, so unless you want to end up in a Vacuoan jail, we should probably handle this ourselves." Sun began prepping the guns.

Velvet brought her hands up to her head and began thinking, "Wh-What's worse?" She asked trying to weigh her options.

You obviously haven't been in a Vacuoan jail." Sun stated, all tone of joking gone from his voice.

Do you know how to use one of these?" he asked handing Velvet one of the guns.

Uh, yeah," she responded hesitantly, "it's like a camera. You just point and shoot, right?"

Good girl," Sun responded slightly mocking her, "Here we go."

Velvet tensed up not really ready for the situation, "How the hell'd they find us out here?"

These guys have been tailing me for weeks." Sun responded calmly, "Thought I'd lost 'em."

He and Velvet both started firing at the pirates.

Velvet eventually asked, "So, what'd you do to piss 'em off?"

Uh, it's kind of a long story." Sun responded but doesn't answer the questionThe duo continued fighting, taking cover behind the crates on deck and taking shots when they could.

These guys don't like you much, do they?" Velvet asked jokingly.

Less talking, more shooting!" Sun responded angrily.

They continued fighting the pirates from a range. After Sun dropped one, he muttered under his breath, "Hurry up, Torchwick."

Suddenly Velvet yelled, "They're climbing aboard!"

Sun spun around and, sure enough, one of the pirate's boats had gotten around them. The crew was boarding. "Oh, no you don't." Sun said quietly, charging one of grunts. With a flurry of punches, Sun quickly knocked the man down.

They kept fighting as more and more boats appeared. "C'mon, Torchwick, where are you?" Sun wondered out loud.

Suddenly and explosion rocked the boat and innumerable bullets begin blasting the boat.

Oh, my Gods!" Velvet yelled, "Wukong â€" that one's got some kind of rocket launcher!"

Sun peaked out of his cover to see that the boat had both a rocket launcher and a mounted turret on it. "Whoa. Okay that's not good."

Suddenly the sound of a propeller could be heard in the distance.

What's that?" Velvet asked.

A bullhead flew over head before circling back around.

Whooo!" Sun yelled jubilantly, "All right, Torchwick!"

The bullhead flew right over the pirates' boat and capsized it.

Sun followed the bullhead with his eyes. After looking around, the duo realized their boat was on fire.

Oh â€" I don't think I'm getting my security deposit back," Velvet said solemnly.

Suddenly the boat began to rock. "Ah-dammit!" Sun said realizing the situation, "Whole ships gonna blow! We gotta jump!" Sun yelled to the worried Velvet.

Yeah," Velvet began to run to the edge of the boat before stopping, "Oh, wait." She turned around and ran back to grab her camera.

What are you doing?" Sun asked incredulously.

Velvet grabbed the camera and turned back to Sun, "Okayâ€¦ Okayâ€¦"

C'mon," Sun yelled at her, "Go!" They both jumped off the boat right before it exploded.

As Sun and Velvet resurfaced, the bullhead touched down next to them. The doors opened to reveal Roman Torchwick standing there, cigar in mouth, laughing at the two, "I can't leave you alone for a minute, can I?"

Sun laughed back at him, "I had everything under control until they blew up the boat!"

Sun looked over at Velvet as she swam towards them slowly, camera raised above the water, "You alright?"

Nothing that years of therapy won't fix," she jokingly responded.

Torchwick hung a small ladder over the edge of the bullhead. Velvet handed him her camera before climbing out of the water.

Well, if it isn't the beautiful and talented, Velvet Scarlatina," Torchwick remarked helping her into the bullhead.

Velvet giggled, "Flattery will get you screen time."

Yeah, I'm more of a behind-the-scenes kind of guy. Roman Torchwick." He stated introducing himself as he kissed Velvet's hand.

Sun meanwhile was looking for help getting into the bullhead but the other two just walked off leaving him alone to deal with it. "Oh â€" for Godssakes." He grumbled in frustration.

Sun began closing up the bullhead, "Whaddya say we get out of here before we attract any more attention?"

Torchwick moved to the cock pit and took off flying towards the far side of Vacuo. Sun came up and sat in the co-pilots seat.

Well?" Torchwick asked eager to see if Sun found what he was looking for.

Sun looked back to see if Velvet is looking. Seeing she wasn't, he showed Torchwick the book, "A little present from Sir Francis."

Torchwick gave a knowing laugh, "So you found the coffin? Wait a minute â€" is this what I think it is?"

Sun gave a nod and a chuckle, "Wukong's lost diary. He faked his death, just like I said Torchwick. He must have been on the something big."

Torchwick gave him a worried look, "Yeah, well, let's just keep that between us."

Suddenly Velvet stuck her head in the cock pit handing the gun back to Sun, "Thanks for the loan, Mr. Wukong. I think I've earned a look at that diary when we land." She gave a look to the two men that states 'I heard everything.'

Torchwick gave Sun another worried look, but Sun just shrugged him off.

The scene changed to a secluded beach, the bullhead sitting on the dock. Torchwick and Sun were inside discussing things, while Velvet was outside talking on her scroll.

Sun began discussing history with Torchwick, "So look, when Wukong sailed into the ocean he took the Mistral fleet completely by surprise. He captured their ships, he took all their maps, their letters, their journals and he recorded everything in this diary."

Uh-huh, so this," Torchwick tried to get a word in but Sun just kept talking.

But when he got back to Vacuo, the Queen confiscated all of his charts and logbooks â€" including this one â€" and then swore his entire crew to silence."

Yeah so this," Torchwick tried again but there was no stopping Sun's history lesson.

Y'see, Wukong discovered something on that voyage Torchwick, something so secret and so valuable, they couldn't risk it getting out."

All right, Sun," Torchwick interrupted this time not being stopped, "just pretend for a minute that I don't really care about any of that stuff and cut to the chase wouldya?"

Sun sighed, "A man only interested in the climax. You must be a real hit with the ladies."

Never had any complaints," Torchwick deadpanned.

Okay, then," Sun continued, "I'll jump to the good part, just for you." Sun set the diary down on the table. It was open to a map with the words 'El Dorado' written on the top.

Torchwick laughed upon seeing this, "El Goddamn Dorado."

Sun chuckled, "He was onto something big all right."

Does it say anything else?" Torchwick asked with a renewed zeal in his eyes. He picked up the diary and began to leaf through it.

Oh, so now you're interested, huh?" Sun stated sarcastically, while swiping the diary from Torchwick's hands. "Well, unfortunately no â€" last page was torn out."

Torchwick rolled his eyes and leaned back clearly annoyed at the turn this conversation has taken.

I'm telling you Torchwick," Sun continued, "This is it â€" this is finally it."

Yeah," Torchwick said seriously, "Only we got one little problem." He pointed outside to Velvet.

Velvet had been talking to her boss on her scroll this whole time, "Yes, that's what I said â€" it blew up. It sank. No, that's why we have insurance right?" Her face sunk when she hears the response, "Oh. Oh no, the camera? No, the camera's fine, don't worry about the camera. No, still as good as new."

Back in the bullhead Sun began to argue, "Torchwick, the girl can hold her own. You shoulda seen her."

Fine," Torchwick explained, "you go on out there and you tell her "we just found the lost City of Gold," maybe her producer can get it on the air tonight."

Oh, come on!" Sun argued forgetting the implications if what Torchwick is saying.

Sun â€" do you trust me?" Torchwick asked seriously.

More or less." Sun deadpanned.

Good," Torchwick continued, "'cause we're gonna have every two-bit scumbag in the world racing us to this treasure, unless we cut her loose right now."

Sun bowed his head, realizing Torchwick is right, "You're a real gentleman, Roman."

I know," he replied, "it stinks. She'll get over it." He walked to the cock pit to prepare for take-off.

Velvet was still on her scroll, "No, I don't â€" I don't care if we're over budget. I mean â€" Do you realize this could be like, the biggest story of the year?" She looked into the bullhead to see Torchwick waving at her. She waved back with a little laugh, "No, I don't trust 'em okay? That's why we need to move fast. So just get me the camera crew and I promise you that,"

As Velvet is finishing this line, Torchwick took off in the bullhead leaving her stranded on the dock. "Son of a Bitch."

Velvet commented to herself, "Shoulda seen that one coming."


	2. 2

The camera panned down to a jungle a place card commenting 'Jungle in Menagerie.'

Sun and Torchwick were walking through the jungle obviously looking for El Dorado.

Torchwick grunted, "Hold on. Hold on, kid. I'm not as young as I used to be."

Sun ignored him and continued joking as he walks away, "You weren't too old for that little barmaid in Kuo Kuana, were you?"

Torchwick scoffed and continued walking, "Well, that was different. Although I must admit, equally as strenuous."

Sun chuckled, "Well, hang in there, old timer. We're just about there."

Torchwick began to recall something and Sun tunes out, "Y'know, this reminds me, I ever tell you about the time I pawned a phony sixteenth century santo off on Junior Xiong? A risky move but by the time they figured it out I was â€" Sun are you even listening to me?"

Sun chuckled, "Hanging on every word."

Torchwick sighed, "Ah, why waste my breath."

They continued to walk for a little while before Torchwick asked, "You really think Francis Wukong came all the way up here, huh? We're an awful long way from Vacuo."

The duo came to a clearing where Sun stopped.

Well?" Torchwick asked hoping for good news.

Sun looked at his scroll and shrugged, "I don't get it, according to this we're right on top of the mark."

Maybe you're not reading that thing right," Torchwick suggested, "Let me see it."

No, this is the place," Sun said showing him the scroll.

There's nothing here, Sun!" Torchwick said with frustration, "Another goddamn dead-end."

Easy, Torchwick," Sun said calmly, "just relax. Let's take a look around."

Sun began to continue forward in the jungle followed by a frustrated Torchwick.

Oh, man, this is like trying to find a bride in a brothel!" Torchwick joked out of frustration.

Right as he finished his joke however, the pair came across a set of ruins.

Well, now this is more like it!" Torchwick claimed with renewed zeal.

The duo began to explore the ruins when Torchwick asked, "What do you think this is, Ancient Faunus?"

Nah, it's older than that," Sun explained, "Like two thousand years older."

Huh," is all Torchwick had to say about that.

The two explored for a little while longer.

Find anything?" Torchwick asked.

Nothing yet." Sun responded, but he did see a way he could get on top of the ruins. He climbed up and started jumping from pillar to pillar. The last pillar was unstable however, and began to slide out from under him. He jumped to a hand hold at the last second.

Be careful up there," Torchwick warned.

From his view Sun noticed something, "Hey, there's something funny about the ground down there."

Torchwick went over to check it and discovered Sun was right, "It's hollow. We gotta find a way to smash through this."

Sun looked up and saw a boulder perched right above the hollow ground. He climbed up to it and shoved it down revealing a staircase.

Good work, kid." Torchwick congratulated him when he is back on the ground.

As the pair examined the staircase Torchwick commented, "Uh, think we're gonna need the flashlights for this one."

Sun nodded and turned on his flashlight, only to awaken the bats that were hanging on the ceiling.

Whoah!" he exclaimed as he ducked to avoid them.

The pair continued down the staircase to a massive chamber with pillars and stone, but no gold.

What a warm and homey place, huh?" Torchwick asked sarcastically.

Sun chuckled, "Not quite what you were expecting, huh?"

Yeah â€" where's all the damn gold?" Torchwick asked frustrated.

Sun ran his had over a pillar before he responded, "Ah, this place was picked clean centuries ago."

No-good limey pirate." Torchwick mumbled.

Sun picked up a helmet, "No, it wasn't Wukong. Check this out. Looks like the Mistralians got here before he did." Sun handed Torchwick the helmet.

Torchwick proceeded to throw it angrily at the ground.

What the hell, Torchwick?" Sun questioned.

Sun, I'm not looking for a lousy piece of tin!" Torchwick angrily explained, "I'm up to my eyeballs in debt!" He collapsed onto a nearby stone before continuing in a calmer tone, "I was really countin' on this one."

Too many big bar tabs in Kuo Kuana, I guess?" Sun joked trying to lighten the mood.

Torchwick chuckled, "That, and well, just a few bad deals."

Sun continued to joke, "Yeah, well, I always told you to stay away from the bad guys â€" and the bad girls."

Yeah," Torchwick responded with a raised eyebrow, "Look who's talkin'."

Sun let out a light laugh, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Torchwick continued eyebrow still raised, "That reporter, I saw the way you were eyeing her."

Velvet?" Sun asked suspiciously, "Please, I snuffed any chance with her the second we ditched her on that dock."

Torchwick laughed, "All's fair in love and war, kid."

Sun helped Torchwick up before he responded, "Hm. And what if you can't tell the difference?"

Then, my friend," Torchwick joked, "you are in big trouble."

The pair continued forward using their cunning and ingenuity to bridge any gap and open any door that stood in their way; until they ended up in a room with a large stone pillar in the middle.

As Sun examined it, he made a discovery, "Looks like this thing is some kind of lamp, or brazier. See if you can light it."

Torchwick looked at him with a questioning look, "So after all your bitching about the cigar, now it comes in handy, huh?"

Torchwick lit the brazier and lamps on the ceiling sprung to life. The room in front of them was now lit. It was a major drop off, the only way down being a ladder. However, the ladder was blocked by debris from the ceiling as it had caved in. Sun looked around and saw hand holds that he could use to climb down.

As Sun began to make his way over Torchwick yelled at him, "Uh, Sun, some of us don't have your monkey agility."

Don't worry," Sun scoffed at him, "I'll find a way to get you down, old man."

Torchwick yelled back flustered, "This has nothing to do with age!"

Sun made his way down and examined his surroundings. He spotted some Burn Dust barrels that the Mistralians left behind. He rolled them into place around the debris then shot them. The debris fell from the ladder letting Torchwick come down.

When Torchwick reached the bottom Sun put a hand on his shoulder, "See? I got you old timer."

Torchwick just rolled his eyes.

They continued to the next room in this ever-twisting ruin to find the door blocked. Sun noticed, however, that a hole in the floor led to pool just below. Sun went over to examine the hole.

Torchwick joined him seconds later, "Pretty deep."

Yeah," Sun responded, "Looks like there's a ladder cut into the side. Wait here while I check it out."

All right, just be careful." Torchwick said caringly.

Sun climbed down the ladder and jumped into the water.

Aw, don't tell me your gonna swim in that?" Torchwick yelled from above.

I've been in worse." Sun responded confidently.

Sun spotted a small cave from the water and swam to it. The rock face was easily climbable to the monkey Faunus. When he reached the top, he saw that he was behind the blocked door. He also noticed more conveniently placed Dust barrels propped against the door.

Hey, Torchwick, back up." He called out before shooting the dust barrels, the ensuing explosion blasted away the door.

Nice one!" Torchwick said as he entered.

They continued a little further until they found a chamber with a long drop and sketchy scaffolding holding it up.

Ah, this looks safe." Sun joked as he began to walk across the scaffolding.

Suddenly the platform under him started to give and the pillars on the wall started shaking.

Torchwick, who hadn't started across yet yelled, "Uh, Sunâ€¦ Get out of there, now!"

Sun began running as fast as he could, the pillars coming down and crushing the scaffolding behind him. He saw the end of the pit, but the scaffolding endded before the safety of the next hallway. Sun closed his eyes and took a leap of faith; his fingers just grabed the edge of the platform. He pulled himself up and let out a strained laugh, "I made it." He called back, "I'm okay!"

Torchwick jumped across the pillars and joined him. A stair case lay in front of them.

Now it looks like we're getting somewhere!" Torchwick exclaimed hoping to find a clue ahead.

After that, we'd better be," Sun responded still out of breath from his run.

The two came to another chamber this one looked like the end of the ruin.

Oh, man," Torchwick said as he looked around. There was a giant alcove in the wall where something used to stand.

The temple must have been built around this." Sun concluded.

Around what?" Torchwick asked trying to get more information on the location of the treasure.

After examining the alcove Sun reached a conclusion, "A statue." Finding some gold dust on the floor he expanded this theory, "A golden statue."

Torchwick took a look at the alcove again and added his thought, "A huge gold statue! And look here," he pointed to the carvings on the wall, "these people â€" they're worshipping the damn thing."

Sun came to a realization, "Of course, El Dorado â€" 'The Golden Man.' Torchwick it wasn't a city of gold it was this. It was a golden idol."

Torchwick came to a different realization, "Man, can you imagine what that thing would be worth now?"

Sun noticed some grooves in the floor, "Look over here, tracks. I bet the Mistralians dragged it out on cut logs. Huh, we're four hundred years late for this party."

So the trails cold." Torchwick exclaimed, frustration in his eyes. "Son of a bitch."

Unless," Sun commented, "we follow the tracks."

The pair followed the tracks to the back wall of the temple, which had been blown out years ago.

Huh, the tracks stop here." Sun noticed out loud.

Swell, now what." Torchwick commented.

The pair continued into the jungle until the discovered something they never thought they'd see.

Now there's something you don't see every day." Sun commented, looking up at what caught his attention.


	3. 3

Now there's something you don't see every day." Sun commented, looking up at what caught his attention.

My Gods!" Torchwick exclaimed, tilting his hat up to get a better view.

Sitting in the middle of a two-tier waterfall was an old, rusted out Atlesian U-boat. It had obviously been there a while as the foliage had begun to grow on it.

I'll be damned!" Torchwick exclaimed as they approached.

Must've come up the river during flood season and gotten stuck." Sun reasoned before chuckling, "Let's check it out, huh?"

Wait, wait, wait. Something about this feels kinda hinky." Torchwick warned.

Hinky?" Sun asked. He could not believe his old friend had used the word 'hinky.'

Sarcastically Sun responded, "You act like you've never seen an Atlesian U-Boat in the middle of the jungle before."

No, I'm being serious, Sun," Torchwick continued warily.

Sun laughed off his concerns, "Tell you what, why don't you stay here, I'll check it out myself, and I'll call you if I run into any Atlesians."

Torchwick rolled his eyes, "Yeah right you do that."

Sun readied himself for the long swim into the boat before realizing he still had the diary with him, "Oh, wait, wait, wait, wait," he pulled out the diary and handed it to Torchwick before continuing, "Hold onto this for me, will ya?"

Sun dove into the water and swam towards the waterfall. Scaling the cliff behind it, he made his way onto the rusty U-Boat.

Hey Sun, when was your last tetanus shot?" Torchwick joked from the shore.

Oh, that's funny!" Sun deadpanned from the boat before finding an open hatch and climbing inside.

Okay, I'm in." Sun radioed to Torchwick.

What do you see?" Torchwick asked as Sun continued.

Something nasty happened to these guys. There's blood everywhere!" Sun radioed looking around. Sure enough, the inside of the U-Boat was a bloody mess.

What?!" Torchwick radioed, "I told you this felt hinky!"

Sun rolled his eyes and continued on until he found a corpse blocking his path. "Eughâ€¦" he gagged as he saw the decaying man.

He moved the corpse out of his way, disgusted the whole time, until he heard something jingle and fall out of the stiff's pocket.

It was an old Mistralian coin with a strange domed building on it. "Now where did you get this, my decomposing friend?" he quipped as he examined the coin.

Sun turned on his radio to call Torchwick, "I think the trail just got warm again," he half explained.

How so?" Torchwick asked.

Well, I just met a guy with pockets full of Mistralian gold, only the coins are stamped with a mint mark I've never seen before," Sun explained.

Your kidding me," Torchwick asked, he didn't see this as a lead. He saw it as another wild goose chase.

Looks like our Atlesian friends had a little secret," Sun reasoned.

Sun continued through the U-Boat until he reached the captain's quarters. There he saw a curtain blocking the bunk. In one fell swoop he pulled back the curtain revealing the corpse of the captain.

Sun radioed in his findings, "I'm in the captain's quarters, and get this â€" he's still here."

Torchwick was confused, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Sun examined the body, "Uh, looks like he was killed, ripped to shreds actually." The corpse did look like something had torn into it. "What a way to go," Sun gagged.

Sounds terrible," Torchwick stated apathetically, "Check his wallet."

Sun froze in shock before chuckling at Torchwick's absurd statement, "You're all heart, Roman."

Sun noticed the corpse was holding onto a sheet of paper. Pulling it out of the corpse's hand he unfolded it to find an old map of a previously uncharted island and coordinates to find it.

No way," he commented to himself before finding an Atlesian map of the same island and cross referenced it with the world map on the wall. "You've gotta be kidding!"

Torchwick was not comfortable with the radio silence, "You find anything, kid?"

Sun ignored the radio and focused on the coordinates, "UK2642, gotchya." He narrowed it down to a small island off the east coast of Anima.

Torchwick was worried now, "Are you alright?"

Sun chuckled before finally answering, "Torchwick, you're not gonna believe this!"

Though it was over radio you could hear the smirk on Torchwick's face, he could believe a lot, "Try me."

Sun broke the news, "I think I found our missing page."

Sun was right Torchwick couldn't believe it, "You're kidding!"

Sun continued, "Looks like Wukong and our Atlesian pals were after the same treasure. And I've got the map that's gonna lead us right to it!"

Torchwick was skeptical, "Sun, this better not be another wild goose chase. We've gotta get something out of this trip orâ€¦"

Torchwick's radio cut out and Sun knew that couldn't be a good thing, "Or what?" he asked hoping it was just interference.

When he received no answer he tried again, "Torchwick, you there?" Still no response so he tried one more time, "Roman!"

Sun was worried now and decided it was time to leave he headed for the exit but ended up in the torpedo launch bay. When he opened the door it accidentally armed one of the torpedoes.

That's probably bad," he quipped before diving out the launch tube. He swam to shore only to be greeted by armed thugs, a bull Faunus in a black coat, and a man dressed all in white with an impressive mustache.

Hello," the man in white said, holding his hand out to help Sun out of the water.

Sun ignored the man only to be grabbed and pulled out of the water by the bull Faunus as he took Sun's gun.

Trying to take it all in stride Sun joked, "Friends of yours, Torchwick?"

I'm Jacques Schnee," the man in white, now known as Jacques stated.

Yeah, I know who you are asshole!" Sun retorted, he obviously knew of the notorious Schnee and his brutal methods.

Jacques scoffed, "Manners, young man, this is just business."

Get over there!" The bull exclaimed as he pushed Sun next to Torchwick.

Easy!" Sun complained.

Put your hands up!" the bull ordered pointing his rifle at Sun.

All right, They're up!" Sun complied.

Jacques continued his thought as if nothing had happened, "See your friend owes me money, Mr. Wukong. A lot of money."

Jacques focused on Torchwick for a minute before continuing, "So when he told me that you two were on to something big," Sun shot Torchwick a glare that said 'Are you kidding me?' before Jacques continued, "'the find of a lifetime' he said. Well, I was intrigued."

Jacques refocused on Torchwick, "But he's made grand promises before, haven't you Roman? And here we are again. Another fool's errand."

Sun was annoyed with the talking, "Sheesh, does he always go on like this?" he asked Torchwick loudly.

The bull hit him in the back with his rifle in anger.

Jacques continued calmly, "Take it easy, Taurus."

He chuckled before continuing, "So, I'm afraid the time is up. Unless, of course, you found something in there, Mr. Wukong, that might compensate for all of this unpleasantness?" He pointed to the U-Boat.

He's screwing with you, Sun," Torchwick explained, dejected, "They heard everything. Just give them the map."

Sun sighed and reached for the map.

Slowly." Taurus stated, his gun still trained on Sun's back.

Taurus grabbed the map out of Sun's hand and started asking questions, "What does an Atlesian Navy map have to do with El Dorado?" He handed the map to Jacques.

Torchwick looked at him like he was stupid, "What, you think this is a coincidence? The Atlesians were after the same treasure, that map has something to do with it." He looked at Jacques before continuing, "So, we square?"

For now," Jacques stated while glaring at Torchwick, "But just incase you need a reminder." He pointed his revolver at Sun.

Hey!" Torchwick intervened, "C'mon leave him out of it."

Yeah," Sun began to quip as he backed up, "Don't you guys normally just cut off a finger or something?"

Jacques chuckled, "That's far too vulgar. No, I think this will hurt him more." He cocked the hammer as he finished his statement.

Now, whoa, whoa, whoa, c'mon Schnee, he's got nothing," Torchwick tried to calm the situation down only for Jacques to turn his gun on him and shoot him in the chest.

Roman! Roman!" Sun yelled in shock as he watched his best friend die in front of him. "Sonofabitch!" He tried to wrestle Taurus's rifle away as Jacques took aim at him too.

Right as Jacques was about to pull the trigger, the torpedo exploded knocking everyone off their feet. Sun recovered first and looked at Torchwick's body. He contemplated taking it with him but saw that Taurus had recovered and was getting ready to fire. Sun had no choice but to run as Taurus ordered his men after him.

Sun ran back towards the temple in a panic and looked for a place to hide. However, he was grabbed and pulled behind a pillar.

Sun cocked a fist and readied a punch only to see Velvet standing in front of him in a similar stance.

Woah there, cowboy," she quipped. Sun lowered his guard and Velvet punched him in the face, "That's for leaving me at the dock."

Sun held his hand up to the spot Velvet hit, "What the hell are you doing here?" he whisper-yelled.

Velvet scoffed, "Listen, I'm a good enough reporter to follow a couple of no-luck tomb robbers,"

Sun interrupted her by pressing her against the pillar. Right as he did this two of Taurus's men passed by, "He went this way!" one of them yelled.

Velvet looked up at Sun with a strange look in her eyes as he backed away and explained, "Well, you're down to one no-luck tomb robber now. Torchwick's dead."

Velvet went wide-eyed, "What?"

Yeah," Sun said solemly, "And we're next if we don't get out of here."

Velvet's face had nothing but sympathy for Sun and sorrow for Torchwick. She hadn't known the man that long, but besides leaving her on the docks he seemed like a decent guy, "Oh Godsâ€¦ I'm sorry!"

Please tell me you have a gun?" Sun begged.

Of course," Velvet handed Sun the spare gun she had picked up.

Thanks. Let's get out of here." Sun stated with pain in his voice.

The pair made their way back through the ruins. They ran into the occasional fire fight with Taurus's men but the pair had no problem taking them out. They eventually reached the jeep Velvet had stashed nearby.

As they began uncovering it Velvet felt it safe to speak again, "You always been this popular?" she asked sarcastically.

Sun chuckled lightly, "Well, I do seem to attract the scum of Remnant. No offense."

Velvet shrugged it off, "None taken."

Do you have a good memory?" Sun asked. She was involved now whether he wanted her to be or not. Might as well let her in on everything.

Yeah, why?" Velvet asked.

UK2642, you got that?"

Yeah, what is it?"

Sun pulled out the missing page and its map. Just cause Schnee had the Atlas one didn't mean he gave up both of them. "It's Atlesian Navy coordinates. I think I know where the Mistralians took El Dorado."

Velvet was shocked, "El Dorado?" She had never gotten to look at the diary. This was the first she was hearing about it.

The problem is," Sun continued as he tried to get the jeep to start, "So do the bastard's that killed Torchwick. If the Mistralians found the treasure, they had to have moved it there, to that island. And Wukong followed them."

Velvet found new confidence in Sun, "Well, what are we waiting for? I'll get the story and you get whatever it is you're after." She handed Sun back the map and he stared at her with a worried look on his face.

Hey, this isn't gonna be a vacation you know?" He asked. He wanted to make sure she knew what she was getting into.

She looked offended by his concern, "I can take care of myself!" she stated before smirking, "Besides, you owe me one."

I suppose I do," Sun responded, still thankful she had been around to save his butt.

The jeep finally started and they drove off. The scene changed to them in the cockpit of the bullhead headed for the island.

We're on the trail of the lost treasure of El Dorado," Velvet narrated to the camera, "And it's brought us here. To this tiny island off the coast of Anima."

With the island in view Sun made a decision, "Let's get a closer look, and hope we're the first one's here."

They flew closer and Velvet continued narrating, "Will we discover the ruins of a forgotten colony and a fortune in Mistralian gold, or does the island have darker secrets in store for us?" She closed her camera and looked at Sun, "That ought to keep them from changing the channel."

The duo smiled until an explosion rocked the bullhead.

Whoa!" Velvet exclaimed, "What the hell was that?"

Anti-aircraft fire?" Sun asked incredulously, "This is so not cool!"

The flack hit one of the bullhead's engines. It was now on fire and had stalled.

Velvet started filming the engine, "Oh, crap. We're on fire!"

She turned the camera to Sun who couldn't believe she was still filming. "Enough with the damned camera! We gotta bail out!"

Bail out!" Velvet screamed, "Does this thing even have parachutes?"

Sun would've rolled his eyes if he was so focused on keeping them alive, "Now would be a good time to look!"

Velvet managed to find two very old looking parachutes, "I hope these things still work."

Sun looked at them and agreed, "Well, we'll find out in a second."

Have you ever done this before?" Velvet asked looking for advice.

Of course!" Sun lied, "You just jump, count to five, and pull the cord. Now go!"

Velvet headed towards the door, which had been blown off, before realizing she left her camera in the cockpit. She saw Sun hadn't left his seat yet, "Are you coming?"

Sun had no idea what he was doing, "Kinda busy right now! Get going!"

Velvet grabbed her camera and made her way back to the door, "See you on the ground?" she asked more than reassured.

Right behind you!" Sun yelled still not moving from the cockpit.

Velvet jumped and parachuted into the jungle.

Sun didn't move for a second before his mind caught up, "What am I doing?" he asked himself as he got up and put on his parachute.

The bullhead went down as he jumped and screamed on his way down, "AHHHHHHHHH! ONETWOTHREEFOURFIVE!" he counted way too fast.

He pulled the cord and was slowed but noticed that his chute had a hole in it, "Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap!" the screen went dark as Sun hit the forest.


	4. 4

Sun's eyes fluttered open and he saw a figure ready to kill him. He jumped in shock but realized he was hanging from a statue.

The same five plus Nora this time jumped, prompting Yang to start laughing again.

"Well, he survived the fall. That's good!" Ruby commented once she recovered.

"Shit." He exclaimed and then released himself from his chute, He checked his pockets only to realize he left the map on the bullhead.

"Maps don't like you; do they kid?" Qrow quipped, as Sun buried his head in his hands.

Jaune was feeling proud, "Hey, this time it wasn't me!" he exclaimed prompting groans from Ruby, Nora, and Ren. They remembered how lost they had gotten without it.

He complained to himself, "Stranger's trying to kill me, leave my map on a burning bullhead, Velvet's missing, probably dead; that's great. Great start, Sun!"

Tai, Roman, Qrow, and Yang all laughed at Sun's commentary.

Sun journeyed through the jungle getting into fire fights with a strange band of pirates along the way. Eventually he made his way to a waterfall with a blown-out bridge across it.

Adam, Raven, Ilia, and Roman all sighed at how useless the goons were.

"Is this really the best father could find?" Weiss commented.

"Knowing father, he probably found the lowest bidder, and then undercut them even more." Winter responded.

Weiss sighed, knowing that her sister was probably right.

"Great, how do I get across this?" He asked himself.

"You don't," Raven muttered, "You find a less dangerous path. Rock climbing on wet surfaces is not recommended."

Searching the walls, he found a hand hold and some rock outcroppings and planned himself a route.

"Or," Ilia suggested, "He could be thick-headed like our Sun and do it anyway."

"Hey!" Sun went to defend himself only to see pretty much everyone laughing at the joke.

About halfway some goons started firing at him from the top of the waterfall.

"Seriously, how many goons does Schnee have?" Mercury questioned, "This job could have easily been done by one or two professionals, instead of an army of bozos."

Emerald nodded at her partners suggestion. _Merc and I would already be off this island by now!_

"Ah, do these guys ever quit?" he asked himself again before taking them out.

"Apparently not." Blake commented sighing, "Adam always could gather a following."

Adam tilted his head at the surprise compliment before Gordeau commented, "They're not Adam's men," every one turned to him to ask whose they were, but he waved it off, "You'll see soon enough, and some of you will be very surprised."

He continued on his path before a truck with a turret on it pulled onto the opposite end of the bridge and started firing.

Ruby's eyes widened, "Ooh, big gun!" she commented excitedly.

Blake raised an eyebrow, "Ruby, you do know that whoever is shooting it is trying to kill Sun, right?"

"Yeah, but it's so cool!" Ruby squealed.

Summer smiled, seeing that Ruby had inherited her love of weapons.

Seeing a fire dust barrel in the back, it only took one well-placed shot to blow up the truck. Luckily, it bridged a gap across some of the rocks, making it easier for him.

"Okay, one conveniently placed barrel I can ignore. Two barrels and it creating a bridge for him? That is unbelievable." Weiss scoffed.

"That's part of Sun's semblance in this universe," Gordeau commented.

Sun looked shocked, "Wait, I have a different semblance here?"

Gordeau nodded, "Yes, in this universe you have a luck semblance," Qrow did a spit take as Gordeau continued, "You generate luck, both good and bad, in the area around you. That leads to good things like impromptu bridges and convenient barrels, but is also the reason you do things like leave your map on a crashing bullhead or pick the parachute that has a hole in it."

Sun whistled, "I would love the good luck part of that, the bad would suck but I think I could live with it."

Qrow shook his head, "Kid? Why do you think I drank? Trust me, it isn't easy to deal with."

After climbing out of the waterfall he finally found the remains of the bullhead. It had been completely torn in two with the tail in one tree and the cock pit in another. The cock pit was being searched by the pirates, but Sun doubted they had done a good job.

Cinder scoffed, "Considering how useful they've been so far, I agree with the monkey."

After yet another fire fight Sun managed to board the bullhead. It wobbled a bit as he got in. Just as he suspected his map was still right where he left it.

Emerald sighed, "You were right, Ma'am. These goons are stupid. I would have found it for you."

Mercury chuckled at his partner's attempts to flirt with their boss. Blake thought it sounded familiar to her but she brushed it off for the moment.

"Sweet!" he exclaimed before turning to leave, but something out the window caught his eye.

In a fortress just over the tree line, hanging from a tower was Velvet's parachute.

"Oh, no!" Sun exclaimed with distress. One thing was for certain, he had to get to that fortress.

"Time to go rescue the bunny girlfriend," Neo chuckled.

"They're not dating yet." Ren pointed out, inadvertently causing Nora, Blake, and Ilia to glance at their current interests.

Yang scoffed, "Please, if the way Velvet looks at him is any indication, they will be by the end of this."

Unseen by the blonde, Weiss, Ruby, and Raven looked at her like she had just grown a second head.

He left the bullhead and headed for the fortress. He crested a hill and finally got a good view of it. The fortress was massive.

Roman whistled, "Now that is a fortress! Bet they kept a lot of gold in there!"

There were nods from various portions of the room, but all agreed it was impressive.

Sun didn't have time to admire it though as a goon with a shotgun crested the other side of the hill.

"Shit, where did that guy come from?" Tai sat up worried.

Raven and few of the more observant people spotted something though, "I wouldn't be too worried about him, Tai."

"I see him!" the goon exclaimed before setting off a rather obvious trip wire. A spike trap swung from the tree and impaled the man.

"See?" Raven asked smugly.

She got no response as most of the students, save Blake and Yang, Summer, and, surprisingly, Roman suddenly had barf bags and were puking into them.

Once she had recovered, Ruby spoke up, "That was gruesome!"

"Wholeheartedly agree with you there, Red." Roman responded, still looking a little green.

"Ugh!" Sun exclaimed, horrified about how the man had died. He gained his composure before muttering to himself, "Better watch where I'm going."

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to end up on the business end of that trap," Ilia stated.

Neo nodded next to her, agreeing with everything.

Sun approached a clearing and was ambushed by a ton of goons. Thankfully, one of them had a grenade launcher, and the area was covered in spike traps.

"Ooh," Both Nora and Ruby's eyes lit up.

Sun swiftly killed the goon with the launcher and used it to trigger the traps, which impaled most of the goons. He picked the rest of them off with his pistol.

"Yeah!" Nora exclaimed, leaping onto her seat, "grenade launchers for the win!"

"Nora!" Ren sighed as he pulled her down.

Ozpin was admiring Sun's ability to improvise a plan, "That was very impressive, Mr. Wukong. Using the traps to take out these grunts is an effective strategy."

Sun didn't know what to do with that. On one hand, his leadership skills had just been complimented. On the other, the man who had complimented him was not highly viewed at the moment.

After all the goons were dead, he finally approached the fortress. Seeing as he had approached from the cliffs, there was no door on this side.

"Now how's he gonna get in," Jaune wondered out loud.

"The same way Sun solves most of his problems," Blake said with a smirk.

"Climbing!" everyone who knew Sun commented at the same time.

Sun realized he would have to scale the walls while hanging over the ocean to try to find an open window.

Sun stared at the drop, "You've gotta be kidding! Let's just hope my bad luck doesn't kick in out here."

Qrow shuddered at the thought.

"You've gotta be kidding!" He complained to no one before starting his climb.

He started climbing and reassured himself, "Eyes ahead, don't look down."

"That never works," Summer muttered to herself, remembering her own old fear of heights, "That just makes you want to look down."

Of course, because he told himself not to look down, he immediately did and saw nothing but ocean, "OH, GODS!"

Laughter burst out across the theater, even Adam was laughing at it.

He found an open window fairly quickly and made his way too it, "Thank you, Gods." He exclaimed upon reaching it.

Sun let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Seems like your good luck is holding out, Sun." Ruby commented optimistically.

"Wait for it," Qrow warned.

The window led to a small hallway. Unfortunately, every exit was blocked except the window Sun just came in, and another one that was on another exterior wall of the fortress.

"There it is," Qrow sighed, "I told you it sucks."

"Qrow, you have to stop beating yourself up about it. We all enjoy being around you, even if little accidents happen." Summer attempted to comfort her former teammate.

Qrow grumbled but didn't respond.

Sun looked out the window before quipping, in a panic, "Wasn't I just out here?"

This time there wasn't an open window anywhere near.

However, Sun found a window with rusted out bars across it and a vine hanging down above it. "I'm gonna have to bust through that window," he muttered to himself.

He grabbed the vine and tested it, "All right, It'll hold me," he reassured himself before smashing through the window.

"Well, I'm glad that worked, but that was a pretty risky plan even for me," Sun commented at his own expense.

Unfortunately for Sun, the fortress had even more goons in it than the forest did. After dealing with a particularly annoying turret, he finally made his way to Velvet's parachute.

"I hope Velvet's okay," Blake commented.

"She'll be fine," Yang reassured, "She's been through more than she lets on."

She wasn't there, "No sign of her. That's either really good, or really bad."

"That depends on what kind of luck you're having," Cinder smirked out.

Qrow and Sun sent her death glares.

He saw a wire at the top of the tower and using his gun as a zipline slid down it.

Weiss's eye twitched, "A zipline is all well and good, but I don't think a small pistol is enough to hold anyone's weight."

Winter and Blake nodded, but the rest of the room shrugged it off.

He landed in a makeshift control room. As he looked around, he noticed Velvet peaking out of a nearby window.

"There she is," Ilia sighed, "I was starting to think she didn't make it."

"She's not out of the woods yet," Neo replied, "They still have a lot of goons to deal with."

What surprised most of the people was that it was said with concern, not teasingly. Maybe she really was changing, was the thought that permeated through the room.

"Velvet? What the hell's she doing?" he asked to nobody.

"She's obviously still filming for her show," Ren commented, "Maybe she hasn't confronted any goons yet."

"And I thought Sun was the one with the luck semblance," Nora replied, in awe of the girl's luck if that were the case.

Or so he thought. Turns out he was leaning on the radio and someone had heard him.

Qrow opened his mouth to comment, but Tai beat him too it, "We get it Qrow. Bad luck sucks. You don't have to comment on it every time."

Qrow shut his mouth and glared at the blonde.

"Hey, what's going on up there?"

Recognition hit Roman's face, "Hey, it's Perry!"

Neo looked at him confused, "Who?"

"He was my second in command during the train incident," Roman replied.

Ruby remembered now, "Oh, yeah! He was the guy that captured me!"

Tai, Summer, and Qrow shot Roman a death glare. Roman raised his hands in surrender, "Hey, all in the past, right guys?"

Sun thought quickly, "Nothing! Everything's fine." He looked out the window and saw that the guard radioing him was behind a large gate. "I need you to open the gate, boss's orders."

Blake sighed, "Sun, we really need to work on your lying skills."

"What? I can lie if I want to." He responded confidently.

Blake and Weiss shot him incredulous looks.

"'Oh, woah! This isn't the bathroom!" Blake quoted causing Sun to flinch.

"Yang, will help me with this?" Weiss asked.

Yang knew where Weiss was going with this as it always came up when they discussed Sun. "How did you get up there?" Yang quoted herself.

"Ah, it's easy, I do it all the time." Weiss quoted.

"Hey, that wasn't a lie," Sun tried to defend himself.

"Wait for it," Ruby warned him.

"You do what?" Yang now quoted Weiss.

"I climb trees all the time." Weiss responded too quickly, making Sun go wide-eyed.

"I guess you have a point," Sun conceded.

"But what about Wukong."

Sun was annoyed that they knew his name, while also being proud he had a reputation. "Would you rather face Wukong, or the boss? Just open the gate."

"Depends who their boss is," Roman theorized, "If it's Schnee or Bully-boy over there, definitely wouldn't want to face them."

"It's not them, but you should be scared of who it is," Gordeau warned ominously.

This caused everyone in the room to begin to theorize who it could be.

 _This seems too low for Salem, but that's the only person I'm scared of._ Ozpin thought.

 _Probably Raven._ This was Team ST_Q's thought.

Most of the other's were confused but one person had a single person in mind, and she was terrified of him.

The guard looked up to the control room and ran off.

"Yes!" Sun cheered to himself, "Still got it!"

Mercury snorted, "Getting a little ahead of yourself, aren't you?"

"They are opening the gate though," Emerald countered, "Even if the goons come by, he now has a way forward."

Mercury begrudgingly admitted his partner was right.

Sun's celebration was premature as the guard came back with a small army and while he did open the gate it was to kill him not so that he could get through.

"But I did tell him so," Mercury grumbled.

"I should really stop celebrating before I know I won, huh?" Sun wondered out loud.

"Eh," Ilia responded, "Real you isn't that bad, Sun."

Sun perked up a bit at the compliment.

"Aw, crap!" Sun sighed as he got ready for another firefight.

Sun took out the goons pretty quickly. He continued fighting and traversing until he reached a small room. There was an old helmet on the table and Sun picked it up.

"Oh, look, another lousy piece of tin," Roman chuckled, quoting himself at the same time.

"Huh," he stated as he examined it, "This isn't Mistralian, it's Vacuoan."

"What's a Vacuoan helmet doing in a Mistral outpost?" Winter wondered out loud.

Jaune's eyes went wide in realization, "Sir Francis must have been here!"

Everyone settled in hoping for some new information.

It was then that he noticed a hand drawn map on the wall. There was a message written under it. "Fletcher, we have gone to the great tower. I pray that you will meet us there - Sir Francis Wukong." Sun was shocked. He had found actual proof Francis Wukong had been on this island!

Roman grumbled, "No new info, just great!"

Pyrrha commented, "Well, at least they know he was here now. It is one step closer to finding the treasure."

Jaunes smiled at the champion seemingly finally out of her funk.

Suddenly the door on the other side of the room crashed in and a goon started firing at him. Sun took the guy out quickly and decided to keep moving.

Sun made his way over to the tower Wukong mentioned. Inside he found a telescope.

On a whim he looked out over the balcony. There across a flooded city he saw the domed building from the coin in the U-Boat.

"Well, now the coin makes more sense," Oscar noted.

Something didn't add up in Winter's mind though, "But how did a coin from this island end up in the middle of a jungle on Menagerie?"

No one had any ideas.

"Well now, that looks familiar," he commented to himself before examining the shore.

He saw sunken ships surrounding the building. They were Mistralian.

"Huh, the ships never left!" he stated surprised. If the Mistralians had the gold why wouldn't they leave?

"Yeah, why not take it back to Mistral?" Roman wondered.

Neo shrugged, "They would have been much richer selling it in Mistral than keeping it here. Maybe the Vacuoans invaded?"

Emerald shook her head, "No, I think there might be more going on here." She had one thought in mind. _Who built those traps? The Mistralians and the Vacuoans had the fortress and Atlas would have been here with better tech than that._

Suddenly, a glint caught his eye. Velvet was standing in the fortress, filming the building from a far.

"How does she move around so fast?" Tai wondered, hoping she didn't have a speed semblance. That would have been a headache.

"More importantly, how did she dodge all the guards if she's acting like this? She's not exactly being stealthy," Ilia wondered, getting nods from Blake, Emerald, and Neo.

A noise caught Sun's attention and he saw two goons on a lower balcony aiming rocket launchers at Velvet.

Neo winced, "I guess she didn't. Sorry this is the answer to your question."

Wasting no time, Sun put one out of his misery with a headshot, but the other turned and fired his launcher at Sun.

"Well, shit!" Sun exclaimed.

"Hey, at least you saved Velvet," Ruby pointed out trying to see the silver lining.

"Lot of good it does me if I'm dead!" Sun retorted.

The balcony exploded and Sun was knocked unconscious.


	5. 5

Sun was woken up when someone threw rocks at him. He noticed he was in a prison cell. Velvet was throwing rocks at him from outside.

I know I'm not a big time treasure hunter like you," she started sarcastically, "but I doubt you're gonna find El Dorado in there."

Sun picked himself up off the ground while Velvet asked, "How'd you get yourself into this mess anyway?"

Sun looked at her with frustration, "Trying to rescue you as a matter of fact."

Velvet continued with the sarcasm, "Oh, that's so sweet!"

Velvet examined the window of Sun's cell, "Traditional sandstone brick and stucco, limestone mortar, huh," she mumbled to herself.

Sun was impressed she could gather that just from looking at the wall, "How'd you get to know so much about this?"

Velvet was happy to reply, "My show. Episode four 'Architects of the New World.'" She continued smugly, while she knocked on the bars, "Yep, it'll just take a tug to pull these bars out." She left the window as she said it.

Sun was doubtful, "Wait, are you sure?" he called after her but was stopped by a familiar voice coming from the door.

Get out of my way, idiot!" the voice said before bursting through revealing a scorpion Faunus with a deranged look.

Hey, Wukong!" The Faunus said in a cheerful tone. He was holding the map from the diary.

Tyrian Callows." Sun responded chuckling. "I should've guessed."

Fascinating document, huh?" Tyrian responded unfolding the map. "Seems like this 'Sir Francis' was in my line of work."

Don't flatter yourself, Tyrian." Sun said flatly.

Tyrian looked angry for a minute before shaking it off, "Always ready to be enemies, eh? Tell you what, lead me to the gold," all hint of humor left Tyrian's voice, "and I might just let you live."

Sun chuckled darkly, "Is that it? It that my deal? Die know or help you and die later? It's a tough call but you know what? I'll take die now."

Tyrian got furious he held a gun up to Sun's face, "Listen to me, maggot. I was promised treasure on this gods damned rock. And now my men are dying. They can't even go outside to take a piss without an armed guard!"

Sun backed away as Tyrian ranted, "And I have nothing to show for it!" He swung his gun at the bars before turning his back.

Sun looked behind him to see Velvet hook a tow cable up to the window.

Tyrian calmed down slightly and turned back to Sun, "I am making you a fair offer. You help me find the treasure, and the last man alive gets the gold," he cheered as he said this last line, then he started smirking, "and the girl."

Sun scoffed trying to lie, "The girl? Oh, Tyrian the girl's long gone. She's probably off the island by now getting help."

Tyrian read Sun's face before laughing, "Oh, Wukong, you were never good at poker."

Tyrian slammed up against the bars to be right in Sun's face, "I will find her, trust me! How much trouble could one little girl be?"

Right as Tyrian finished his line the back wall of Sun's cell is ripped open revealing Velvet sitting in a jeep. She stood up before yelling at the surprised Sun, "Well?! Come on!"

Sun recovered and grabbed the map from the jaw dropped Tyrian.

Tyrian shouted a slew of expletives at Sun as he ran to the Jeep. There was a big turret on the back and he got up to use it as Velvet drove away.

Sun turned the turret and immediately fired on the vehicles Tyrian sent after them.

He made quick work of them with the mini-gun and grenade launcher combo.

Unfortunately, Tyrian seemed to have an endless supply of vehicles, and Velvet was running out of road.

Uhh, Sun!" She yelled back, seeing the bridge ahead had been blown out.

Keep going!" Sun yelled, "Punch it!"

Velvet floored the accelerator and the duo made the jump. Tyrian's vehicles stranded on the other side.

We made it!" Velvet sighed.

I can't believe that worked!" Sun stated as Velvet looked at him funny.

They drove for a few more minutes before Velvet asked, "So, who was that guy?"

Just an old business ass â€" OH LOOK OUT!" Sun had suddenly spotted that the next bridge was out as well, and they weren't going to be able to jump this one.

Hold on!" Velvet yelled as she braked and swerved, sending Sun flying off the back.

He grabbed the spare tire as the jeeps back wheels slid off the bridge, but the jeep stopped.

Velvet pulled Sun back into the jeep and then sild over to let Sun behind the wheel.

You okay?" Sun asked.

Yeah, I'm fine," Velvet panted out, she noticed Sun had a cut on his forehead, "Oh, but you're bleeding!"

Eh, comes with the territory," Sun casually shrugged it off, "Let's get the hell out of here!"

Sun tried to drive away but the rear wheels wouldn't grip so they went nowhere.

Suddenly chuckling and amused applause was heard. Sun and Velvet looked up to see Tyrian standing there a group of his men behind him.

Going somewhere?" He quipped.

Hey, Tyrian." Sun replied nervously.

Did you really think you could escape from moi?" Tyrian asked rhetorically.

Oh no, Tyrian," Sun replied sarcastically, "Just giving the young lady the ten-lien tour!"

Shut it!" Tyrian snapped grabbing a shot gun, "I bet you're working for them too."

What?" Sun asked surprised.

You thought you could set me up and keep everything for yourselves, hmm?" Tyrian theorized, before blasting the windshield with is shotgun.

Sun and Velvet ducked behind the dashboard in the nick of time.

Damn it!" Velvet swore, "This guy's crazy!"

Tyrian, take it easy buddy." Sun tried to reason.

Tyrian laughed, "Well, you're out of luck now, and out of road!" Tyrian went serious, "Now, give me that map."

Sun whispered to Velvet who was still ducked behind the dash, "Hold on."

He picked his voice back up before responding to Tyrian, "All right, you got me, fair and square." Sun reached his hand below the dash.

Hey, don't move," Tyrian threatened.

Relax, Tyrian," Sun said reassuringly, "just getting your map." He whispered to Velvet again, "I said hold on!"

I am!" She bit back quietly.

Well, hand it over!" Tyrian ordered impatiently.

Well now, you told me not to move," Sun quipped, "Looks like you're gonna have to come get it."

He had slipped the jeep into reverse instead of getting the map.

Wukong!" Tyrian yelled as Sun back the jeep off the bridge and into the water.

Sun!" Velvet screamed as they fell.

Thankfully, neither of them was damaged when they hit the water, but Tyrian's men fired at them from the bridge.

Sun and Velvet swam towards a small dock where they would be safe from the gunfire.

When they caught their breath Sun finally spoke, "This was a big mistake."

Velvet laughed him off, "No kidding! Y'know, I should've turned before the bridge!"

Sun looked at her incredulously, "That's very funny."

Velvet suddenly remembered something she had filmed, "Oh, c'mere a minute, I want to show you something."

Sun looked at the camera unconvinced, "That thing still works?"

Uh-huh," Velvet said proudly, "Check it out."

Sun walked next to her so he could see the screen, "Okay, see this building in the harbor?" She showed Sun the same building he had seen from the tower, "That's where all the boats coming into the colony would've unloaded their cargo. So, if the El Dorado treasure came to this island, it would've come through here."

Sun, however, noticed something else, "Wait a minute what's that?" He rewound the footage to see a boat docked at the building. "Right there! That's our ticket out of here! C'mon."

Velvet was shocked, "Our ticket out of here? Are you giving up?"

Sun thought he had made that clear already, "Maybe you hadn't noticed, but we're kind of outnumbered."

Velvet scoffed, "We're doing fine so farâ€¦"

Sun was shocked that she would say that, "Velvet, I don't need your bullet riddled corpse on my conscience. Let's go." Sun was not taking no for an answer.

Velvet scoffed again, but for a different reason this time, "Oh, please, you quit if you want to, but don't use me as an excuse!"

Sun scoffed himself, before raising his voice, "Fine! It's me, okay? I am quitting. Are you coming or not?" He was practically yelling at her at this point.

Velvet couldn't believe it, and was pretty angry at Sun's attitude, "So, that's it? You're just gonna forget about the treasure, and forget about Wukong?"

Sun got in her face, "Damn it, this is not worth dying over!"

Velvet went wide-eyed at how serious Sun was being, "Okay, okay." She conceded.

She continued calmly, "Listen, either way we have to head back to the harbor."

She lightly punched Sun's shoulder before returning to her carefree attitude, "Don't worry about it. We can argue about it later! It'll be great!" She finished sarcastically before walking towards a conveniently parked jet ski.

Wait," Sun stopped her. He turned to her seriously before quipping, "This time, I drive."

Velvet smirked, "Okay."


	6. 6

Sun was woken up when someone threw rocks at him. He noticed he was in a prison cell. Velvet was throwing rocks at him from outside.

I know I'm not a big time treasure hunter like you," she started sarcastically, "but I doubt you're gonna find El Dorado in there."

Sun picked himself up off the ground while Velvet asked, "How'd you get yourself into this mess anyway?"

Sun looked at her with frustration, "Trying to rescue you as a matter of fact."

Velvet continued with the sarcasm, "Oh, that's so sweet!"

Velvet examined the window of Sun's cell, "Traditional sandstone brick and stucco, limestone mortar, huh," she mumbled to herself.

Sun was impressed she could gather that just from looking at the wall, "How'd you get to know so much about this?"

Velvet was happy to reply, "My show. Episode four 'Architects of the New World.'" She continued smugly, while she knocked on the bars, "Yep, it'll just take a tug to pull these bars out." She left the window as she said it.

Sun was doubtful, "Wait, are you sure?" he called after her but was stopped by a familiar voice coming from the door.

Get out of my way, idiot!" the voice said before bursting through revealing a scorpion Faunus with a deranged look.

Hey, Wukong!" The Faunus said in a cheerful tone. He was holding the map from the diary.

Tyrian Callows." Sun responded chuckling. "I should've guessed."

Fascinating document, huh?" Tyrian responded unfolding the map. "Seems like this 'Sir Francis' was in my line of work."

Don't flatter yourself, Tyrian." Sun said flatly.

Tyrian looked angry for a minute before shaking it off, "Always ready to be enemies, eh? Tell you what, lead me to the gold," all hint of humor left Tyrian's voice, "and I might just let you live."

Sun chuckled darkly, "Is that it? It that my deal? Die know or help you and die later? It's a tough call but you know what? I'll take die now."

Tyrian got furious he held a gun up to Sun's face, "Listen to me, maggot. I was promised treasure on this gods damned rock. And now my men are dying. They can't even go outside to take a piss without an armed guard!"

Sun backed away as Tyrian ranted, "And I have nothing to show for it!" He swung his gun at the bars before turning his back.

Sun looked behind him to see Velvet hook a tow cable up to the window.

Tyrian calmed down slightly and turned back to Sun, "I am making you a fair offer. You help me find the treasure, and the last man alive gets the gold," he cheered as he said this last line, then he started smirking, "and the girl."

Sun scoffed trying to lie, "The girl? Oh, Tyrian the girl's long gone. She's probably off the island by now getting help."

Tyrian read Sun's face before laughing, "Oh, Wukong, you were never good at poker."

Tyrian slammed up against the bars to be right in Sun's face, "I will find her, trust me! How much trouble could one little girl be?"

Right as Tyrian finished his line the back wall of Sun's cell is ripped open revealing Velvet sitting in a jeep. She stood up before yelling at the surprised Sun, "Well?! Come on!"

Sun recovered and grabbed the map from the jaw dropped Tyrian.

Tyrian shouted a slew of expletives at Sun as he ran to the Jeep. There was a big turret on the back and he got up to use it as Velvet drove away.

Sun turned the turret and immediately fired on the vehicles Tyrian sent after them.

He made quick work of them with the mini-gun and grenade launcher combo.

Unfortunately, Tyrian seemed to have an endless supply of vehicles, and Velvet was running out of road.

Uhh, Sun!" She yelled back, seeing the bridge ahead had been blown out.

Keep going!" Sun yelled, "Punch it!"

Velvet floored the accelerator and the duo made the jump. Tyrian's vehicles stranded on the other side.

We made it!" Velvet sighed.

I can't believe that worked!" Sun stated as Velvet looked at him funny.

They drove for a few more minutes before Velvet asked, "So, who was that guy?"

Just an old business ass â€" OH LOOK OUT!" Sun had suddenly spotted that the next bridge was out as well, and they weren't going to be able to jump this one.

Hold on!" Velvet yelled as she braked and swerved, sending Sun flying off the back.

He grabbed the spare tire as the jeeps back wheels slid off the bridge, but the jeep stopped.

Velvet pulled Sun back into the jeep and then sild over to let Sun behind the wheel.

You okay?" Sun asked.

Yeah, I'm fine," Velvet panted out, she noticed Sun had a cut on his forehead, "Oh, but you're bleeding!"

Eh, comes with the territory," Sun casually shrugged it off, "Let's get the hell out of here!"

Sun tried to drive away but the rear wheels wouldn't grip so they went nowhere.

Suddenly chuckling and amused applause was heard. Sun and Velvet looked up to see Tyrian standing there a group of his men behind him.

Going somewhere?" He quipped.

Hey, Tyrian." Sun replied nervously.

Did you really think you could escape from moi?" Tyrian asked rhetorically.

Oh no, Tyrian," Sun replied sarcastically, "Just giving the young lady the ten-lien tour!"

Shut it!" Tyrian snapped grabbing a shot gun, "I bet you're working for them too."

What?" Sun asked surprised.

You thought you could set me up and keep everything for yourselves, hmm?" Tyrian theorized, before blasting the windshield with is shotgun.

Sun and Velvet ducked behind the dashboard in the nick of time.

Damn it!" Velvet swore, "This guy's crazy!"

Tyrian, take it easy buddy." Sun tried to reason.

Tyrian laughed, "Well, you're out of luck now, and out of road!" Tyrian went serious, "Now, give me that map."

Sun whispered to Velvet who was still ducked behind the dash, "Hold on."

He picked his voice back up before responding to Tyrian, "All right, you got me, fair and square." Sun reached his hand below the dash.

Hey, don't move," Tyrian threatened.

Relax, Tyrian," Sun said reassuringly, "just getting your map." He whispered to Velvet again, "I said hold on!"

I am!" She bit back quietly.

Well, hand it over!" Tyrian ordered impatiently.

Well now, you told me not to move," Sun quipped, "Looks like you're gonna have to come get it."

He had slipped the jeep into reverse instead of getting the map.

Wukong!" Tyrian yelled as Sun back the jeep off the bridge and into the water.

Sun!" Velvet screamed as they fell.

Thankfully, neither of them was damaged when they hit the water, but Tyrian's men fired at them from the bridge.

Sun and Velvet swam towards a small dock where they would be safe from the gunfire.

When they caught their breath Sun finally spoke, "This was a big mistake."

Velvet laughed him off, "No kidding! Y'know, I should've turned before the bridge!"

Sun looked at her incredulously, "That's very funny."

Velvet suddenly remembered something she had filmed, "Oh, c'mere a minute, I want to show you something."

Sun looked at the camera unconvinced, "That thing still works?"

Uh-huh," Velvet said proudly, "Check it out."

Sun walked next to her so he could see the screen, "Okay, see this building in the harbor?" She showed Sun the same building he had seen from the tower, "That's where all the boats coming into the colony would've unloaded their cargo. So, if the El Dorado treasure came to this island, it would've come through here."

Sun, however, noticed something else, "Wait a minute what's that?" He rewound the footage to see a boat docked at the building. "Right there! That's our ticket out of here! C'mon."

Velvet was shocked, "Our ticket out of here? Are you giving up?"

Sun thought he had made that clear already, "Maybe you hadn't noticed, but we're kind of outnumbered."

Velvet scoffed, "We're doing fine so farâ€¦"

Sun was shocked that she would say that, "Velvet, I don't need your bullet riddled corpse on my conscience. Let's go." Sun was not taking no for an answer.

Velvet scoffed again, but for a different reason this time, "Oh, please, you quit if you want to, but don't use me as an excuse!"

Sun scoffed himself, before raising his voice, "Fine! It's me, okay? I am quitting. Are you coming or not?" He was practically yelling at her at this point.

Velvet couldn't believe it, and was pretty angry at Sun's attitude, "So, that's it? You're just gonna forget about the treasure, and forget about Wukong?"

Sun got in her face, "Damn it, this is not worth dying over!"

Velvet went wide-eyed at how serious Sun was being, "Okay, okay." She conceded.

She continued calmly, "Listen, either way we have to head back to the harbor."

She lightly punched Sun's shoulder before returning to her carefree attitude, "Don't worry about it. We can argue about it later! It'll be great!" She finished sarcastically before walking towards a conveniently parked jet ski.

Wait," Sun stopped her. He turned to her seriously before quipping, "This time, I drive."

Velvet smirked, "Okay."


	7. 7

The pair made their way to back to the jet ski. Hoping on, they drove until they found a river they could us to move north. They eventually reached the monastery.

Sun was casually walking, but Velvet kept running ahead.

Would you slow down?" Sun warned, "One of Tyrian's goons could be up a head."

C'mon, we left those clowns in the dust ages agoooooooOH MY GOD!" Velvet suddenly screamed as she was face to face with one of Tyrian's goons. The goon, however, had been impaled on a spike trap.

That's disgusting!" She commented regaining her composure. She began filming it, unaware of Sun's smirk as she did.

Velvet decided to get some of Sun's expertise on the matter, "So, the Mistralians booby trapped the island to protect their gold?" she asked.

Sun examined the trap and discovered something horrifying, "This wasn't made by the Mistralians."

When Velvet looked confused, Sun added, "Take a closer look at the spikes."

Velvet looked and found that they were made of metal and painted a familiar red and silver. "You've gotta be kidding me," she absentmindedly commented.

This is from our bullhead." Sun stated flatly, before beginning to walk away.

Velvet wasn't done yet though, "Wait, that doesn't make any sense, though. Why would someone set traps like this when their own men are crawling all over the island?"

They wouldn't," he responded.

Sun noticed something in the mud. It was a footprint, but while definitely humanoid, only had two long toes. "Somethings been here since the trap was sprung," he realized.

Something or Someone?" Velvet asked for clarification.

Do you hear that?" Sun asked, accidentally avoiding the question.

Velvet perked her ears up, but found it strange that she heard nothing. "Hear what?" she asked, hoping it wasn't a joke or a dig at her ears.

Sun went pale white, "Nothing, absolutely nothing." Velvet realized he was right. For the first time since they had reached the island there were no gun shots or animal noises to be heard.

Sun drew his gun and looked around, "We're being watched," he stated ominously.

Velvet started to panic, "Watched?" she whimpered out.

Sun looked at her and realized she wasn't going to be able to continue as scared as she was. He attempted to shrug off his earlier statement, "Y'know, it's probably nothing. Let's just get out of here before we run into whatever's been chewing on that guy." He gestured to the corpse before moving Velvet along, a little of her nerves returning.

Continuing along the path to the monastery, the pair ran into more goons. They weren't Tyrian's though; they were part of Taurus's private army.

Schnee and Taurus can't be to far off if they've left their attack dogs at the gate," Sun reasoned out loud, snapping Velvet's mind back to the task at hand.

The pair took out the small party before continuing. They eventually saw two more of the goons and began to sneak up on them.

As they did, they overheard a conversation, Taurus was on the radio giving orders, "I want the library secure. Don't let them get to Torchwick."

Yes, sir!" The goon responded before turning to his companion, "They've got the old man working on the east side of the complex."

The other goon scoffed, "I don't even know why they brought him along. The son-of-a-bitch can't be trusted!" He finished his thought just as Velvet and Sun subdued the two.

Velvet still wasn't quite over what Sun said about the corpse, "Sun, I've got a bad feeling about this place."

Sun agreed, "Yeah, me too. Let's just find Torchwick and get the hell out of here."

They continued through the monastery, running into the usual fire fights and platforming puzzles. Eventually, they saw a building that must have been the library.

That must be the library," Velvet commented.

Yeah," Sun stated, "but we're not just gonna waltz through the front door. Let's find a quieter way in."

The two eventually found a hole in the wall. They snuck in to see Torchwick, with a book in hand, and two very annoyed and bored guards.

She worked in this little bar on Patch," they heard Torchwick say, realizing he was in the middle of one of his patented stories, "Oh, man, she had a smile that would melt your heart."

But, oh, I swear to Gods, she'd just as soon kill you as kiss you, if she caught you steppin' out." He continued oblivious to the two new comers.

Velvet and Sun hid as the scene continued. "Just a wee bit of a thing!" Torchwick continued with a look of remembrance.

She couldn't have been more than four-eleven." He remembered.

They called her Neo, because she," He was interrupted.

Will you shut up, old man?" one of the guards asked impatiently, "You told us about her a dozen times already!"

Torchwick groaned, "Oh right, of course I did. Memory's not what it used to be."

What the hell is taking you so long!" The guard asked, annoyed.

Torchwick scoffed, "Well, maybe you hadn't noticed, but most of these books are half rotten. And written in Mistralian."

Yeah?" the guard asked unimpressed, "Well, hurry it up. The boss is waiting on you."

Suddenly the other guard, who had actually been doing his job, saw Sun on the balcony, "Hey! He's up there!"

Sun was caught off guard, but Velvet put a round in the guard's head, and Torchwick smashed the other's head in with his cane.

The pair jumped down to Torchwick and he chuckled, "It's about time you showed up!"

Sun had a serious tone as he quipped, "Well, you're looking awfully good for a corpse."

Torchwick ignored it, looking at Velvet, "So you brought the girl after all, huh?"

The girl?" Velvet glared at Torchwick.

Hey," Sun interjected before Velvet could bring down justice, "If it wasn't for her you wouldn't be getting rescued right now."

Velvet continued to glare, "If this is a rescue."

Torchwick looked at the pair incredulously, "What the hell does that mean?"

You gotta admit Roman," Sun explained, "This all looks a little shady."

Yeah," Velvet agreed.

I mean you tipping those guys off about Menagerie." Sun started.

And miraculously showing up alive." Velvet threw in.

Now wait a godsdamn minute, I just took this guy out for you!" He gestured to the bludgeoned corpse.

And besides Schnee had a contract out on me. I needed to buy some time!" He tried explaining the Menagerie bit, only to be met with glares, "All right, stupid mistake! I didn't realize they'd try and track us."

Torchwick, we would have been headed home with the treasure by now if you had just, for once, kept your mouth shut!" Sun yelled.

And you should've thought about checking for a pulse before running off and leaving me for dead!" Torchwick yelled back.

Sun scoffed, knowing that he did think about it but didn't have the time.

Look," Torchwick said calmly, trying to defuse the situation, "none of that matters now."

All right," Velvet started having one more question in mind, "so how is it that you're standing here breathing and all, huh?"

Torchwick smirked, knowing this would prove he wasn't willingly working with Schnee, "You are not gonna believe this." He pulled up Wukong's diary, which now had a bullet hole that went halfway through it.

Sun laughed, "No way! Ol' Francis took a bullet for ya? I thought this kinda thing only happened in the movies." Sun finished handing Velvet the diary and sending a subtle wink at the audience.

Torchwick chuckled, "Yeah, well it still hurt like a sonofabitch, I'll tell you that."

I'll bet," Velvet added, handing the book back to Torchwick.

Anyway," he continued, "Once they realized I wasn't dead, I convinced Schnee that he'd never find the treasure without me. So, I've been misleading him ever since, waiting for you to show up."

Where is he now?" Velvet asked.

Misled." Torchwick smirked as he lit a cigar.

He opened the diary and started, "Look, Wukong had it all figured out." He pointed to a drawing of a heart pierced by two keys, "See, that's the symbol the Mistralians used to mark their secret vaults. The treasure is hidden right here in the monastery!"

Find the symbol," he reasoned.

And we find the Vault," He, Sun, finished.

Torchwick smiled, seeing Sun was back on board, "We have everything we need right here!" he pointed to the diary as he continued, "All the clues to take us right to the treasure!"

He and Sun looked at each other as Torchwick put a hand on Sun's shoulder, "We can do this kid!" he reassured.

Velvet then walked behind the two and hung her arms over the pair's shoulders, "All right, you boys aren't gonna get all chummy and leave the girl behind again, are you?"

Torchwick chuckled as Sun warned, "Don't even think about it, Roman. She's got a mean right hook."

Torchwick just smirked at him, "I'll keep that in mind."

He smiled at Velvet before the three began to search the library.


	8. 8

The library had four main pillars in the middle each topped with a statue.

I remember seeing something about the statues in the diary," Torchwick commented, "See if you can figure it out kid."

Sun opened the diary and saw that each statue had to face a specific way for the path to open. He turned them and a bookcase on the wall revealed a secret passage.

The secret passage led to another library, which disappointed Torchwick. "Ah, hell!"

What now?" Velvet asked.

Sun saw two unlit torches fixed to the wall. The design of the torches seemed familiar to him.

He opened the diary to see the torch upside down with a small note next to it, "The inverted torch leads to the land of the dead," He read, sending shivers down Velvet's spine.

He turned the torches upside down and the mural on the wall sunk into the floor. Behind it was a small, cave like passage.

Well," Sun smirked, "This looks promising."

They all nodded as Sun came up with a plan, "Okay, you two sit tight. I'm gonna check things out."

Velvet didn't like that idea, "Woah, woah, wait, no. You're not going out there alone."

Torchwick agreed, "Yeah, Taurus's men are swarming all over this place!"

Yeah, and one person'll make a lot less noise than three," Sun reasoned.

Torchwick had a conflicted look on his face. Sun was right but something feltâ€¦

C'mon. I'll be fine!" Sun reassured him, "And you guy's will be safe here. They don't even know about this room!"

Torchwick sighed, "Okay, but call me if you run into anything."

All right," Sun nodded, "you got it! Now, close this thing back up." Sun moved to enter, as Torchwick moved to one of the torches.

Velvet, however, stopped Sun, "Sun?" she started nervously, "Be careful."

Sun chuckled, "C'mon, I always am."

He turned around and smacked his head on the low-hanging door frame.

OW!" he exclaimed, "I did not see that!"

Velvet smirked before moving to the other torch and closing the mural.

Sun made his way through the newly discovered catacombs. He was only underground briefly before they led up into a cathedral.

After taking out some goons he swapped his 9-millimeter for a Desert 5. He then noticed that two bells were situated at opposite ends of the hall.

There's something about this in the diary," he thought as he pulled it out and read the caption by the bells, "Two bells resound in perfect harmony."

Quickly thinking, he shot both bells.

One of the walls opened up revealing another underground passage. Suddenly a thought came to him and he chuckled.

In a bad imitation of Torchwick, he started, "We've got all the clues right here. We can do this kid!" He dropped the imitation before continuing, "How does he plan to get a five-hundred-pound statue out of here anyway?"

He continued through the caves before he began to hear Schnee's voice above him, "This is completely unacceptable."

Sun noticed that he was directly under them, in some sort of crypt.

Not being able to see, Sun was surprised when Tyrian started talking, "Well, what do you expect from me, Schnee? My men are getting massacred!"

Schnee chuckled, "I find it hard to believe that one man could wipe out your entire crew."

The screen moved up from Sun, showing Tyrian standing, Jacque sitting smoking a cigarette, and Taurus looking over maps.

Tyrian groaned and looked visible annoyed, "It's not just Wukong, dammit! I'm telling you this island is cursed!"

Enough!" Jacques was done listening to the deranged man, "Take your sorry mob and go."

Tyrian looked like he was about to agree but stopped, "Wait, you can't cut me loose. You owe me a share of the treasure!"

Jacques didn't even raise his voice, "You're share, Tyrian, was contingent on upon you doing what I required."

Jacques stood up and got right in Tyrian's face, "You assured me Wukong was captured, and the island was secured."

Tyrian was furious, "Oh, this is bullshit Schnee and you know it."

Taurus growled at the phrase and Jacques smirked as the bull pulled a gun on Tyrian.

We're done here, Mr. Callows." Jacques ended in his usual business tone.

He walked over to a drain in the floor and threw his cigarette down it. It fell right on Sun's face but thankfully he kept quiet.

Tyrian looked back and forth between Taurus and Jacques before shouting a string of expletives and storming off.

Jacques turned to Taurus, "Remind me again why you employed that superstitious idiot."

Taurus shrugged, "You wanted someone cheap."

Jacques chuckled, "Well, you get what you pay for, I suppose. And what about you, Taurus? Are you worth what I'm paying you?"

The vaults here." Taurus stated with fire in his eyes, "I'm sure of it. If Roman can be trustedâ€¦"

Which he can't." Jacque interrupted.

Look," Taurus reasoned, "He knows we'll kill him if he's lying."

Don't be stupid," Jacque scoffed, "He knows we'll kill him once we find the treasure. He has no incentive to tell the truth."

Jacque sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Really, Taurus, sometimes I think you left your brains back in that slum where I found you."

Taurus growled, recognizing the threat, "I just need a little more time!"

Jacque sat down, "Chasing this treasure of yours is proving to be more trouble than it's probably worth."

Taurus looked at him with no tone of joking in his voice, not that that surprised anyone, "I assure you; El Dorado is worth more than you could possible imagine."

Jacque's gaze hardened, "It had better be."

Sun had heard everything, but was slightly confused. Good news, he didn't have to deal with Tyrian anymore. Bad news, Taurus knew something about El Dorado he wasn't telling. The question was, what was it?

Sun made it out of the catacombs and Torchwick called him, "Sun? It looks like there's a secret gallery at the top of the church, think you can get there?"

On my way now, Torchwick, thanks for the info." He hung up and headed back to the church.

Climbing up to the second floor, Sun found an open window and jumped in. He suddenly realized that the only floor up there was the small balcony seating he was in right now. It was a good fifteen foot drop to the floor.

Looking at the other end, he saw a stained-glass window with a burning heart on it. On the walls next to it were two giant keys.

Two key's and a heart, huh?" Sun pondered, "not quite the treasure vault but it's gotta be a clue of some kind."

Swinging from the tarnished chandeliers, Sun made his way across the cathedral and smashed through the window.

Sun was now in the secret gallery. It was a small semi-circle room with multiple windows. One, however had the symbol he was looking for on it.

Sun opened the window and looked out. Across the courtyard he saw the symbol again, right on the building Jacque and Taurus were currently in.

You've gotta be kidding me." Sun sighed before he called Torchwick.

Hey, Torchwick. Remember Schnee and Taurus, and that you had misled them?"

Yeah?" Torchwick replied, suspicious about what was going to come next.

Well, they're sitting right on top of the treasure vault!" Sun said plainly.

Of all the luck!" Roman scoffed before seeing the look on Sun's face, "Sorry."

Look," Sun continued, ignoring the accidental jab, "I'm gonna need a diversion to get them out of there."

Roman smirked over the scroll, "You got it kid. One diversion coming right up."

And Torchwick?" Sun got out before they hung up, "Once their gone meet me in the mausoleum, but come through the catacombs, it's safer that way."

Torchwick nodded and hung up. Sun looked down at all the goons in the cemetery and sighed, "This might take a while."


	9. 9

Sun made his way down from the window. When he hit the ground, Taurus and Schnee burst

out of the mausoleum. Sun overhead Taurus giving orders, "Torchwick has escaped. Spread out and find him!"

Sun rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Seriously, your distraction was yourself? We're gonna have to work on that ego some more."

Sun found a sniper rifle nearby and used it to kill five of the goons before they realized he was there. He swapped the rifle for a shotgun before drawing his Desert 5 and taking the rest out. He entered the mausoleum to find that Velvet and Torchwick had beaten him there.

Velvet looked worried, while Torchwick just smoked his cigar staring at the ceiling.

Hey," Sun stated indicating he was here.

Velvet perked up, "Hey!"

Ha!" Roman laughed as he stood up, "I knew you could do it kid! So what's next?"

Sun shrugged, "I don't know. I'm figuring it out as I go. This is definitely the right place though."

Sun noticed that each pocket of the mausoleum had a different symbol under it. On a hunch, he turned one to the left and a passage way opened up behind one of the tombs.

Looks like we're in business," Sun chuckled out, amazed he'd gotten it in one move.

Sun cleared the bones off the entrance before getting an idea.

Head's up!" He yelled as he tossed a skull to Torchwick.

Torchwick caught it, looked at it strangely, and then groaned at the atrocious pun.

Slowly, Sun and Velvet slid through the opening. Torchwick was on his way through but Velvet stepped forward and a rock sunk under her with a grinding noise.

Uh-oh." She realized sheepishly.

Sun heard it too, "Oh, shit." He followed it over to the entrance, where Torchwick had stopped mid crawl.

What the hell is that?" Torchwick asked.

Roman move!" Sun yelled as he pushed Torchwick back out of the passage. The opening slammed shut a second later.

Sun called Torchwick instantly. Thankfully, he picked up.

Sun sighed, "You alright?"

Yeah," Torchwick grunted, "Knocked me on my ass, though."

Velvet sighed hearing Torchwick's voice. Sun continued, "You better get back to the library. We're gonna have to find another way out of here." Sun hung up and looked at Velvet.

Sorry," she apologized.

Sun ( shrugged it off, "It's alright. Let's just keep moving."

They proceeded until they reached a room full of small bridges, platforms, and gears.

What is all this?" Velvet asked in wonder.

Sun groaned, "A really elaborate way to hide the damned treasure!"

As they approached, they noticed that there were many paths forward. Each path was labeled with a number. Sun remembered seeing three seemingly random numbers on the map.

He pulled it out and saw two, five, and seven. "I'll follow these numbers, and that should lead us to the treasure." He said aloud.

Right," Velvet nodded, "I'll stay here and keep an eye out for the bad guys." She held up her gun and smirked.

Sun rolled his eyes at her antics and kept moving. Sun followed the numbers until they led to a large waterwheel. Pulling the indicated lever, he activated the mechanism. Suddenly, lamps started swinging and random machinery moved all over the room.

Sun sighed. He knew it was necessary, but it just made his job a lot harder. He climbed up a freshly moved chain and dodged a lantern. He kept going dodging lanterns as he went.

Eventually, he reached a small wooden platform near the top of the room. Looking down he could see Velvet.

Hey, I made it!" He called out proud of himself.

Velvet looked up with a smile. That smile quickly turned to a look of concern when she saw what Sun was standing on. "Be careful. That doesn't look like the sturdiestâ€¦" before she could continue the platform cracked, "SUN!"

Sun screamed as he fell, but luckily grabbed a hand hold and slowed down so he landed with a soft thud.

He chuckled as he picked himself up, "I'm alright. I'm okay." He sighed internally though. Now he had to get back up there. He saw what looked to be an elevator and headed towards it.

It was not. Instead, it fell when he stepped on it. He screamed again but it came to a stop seconds later. A small gate opened up, and a number five pointed at it. He chuckled and realized that was supposed to happen.

He jumped through the window. As he landed, he thought he saw something crawling on the ceiling, but he had to double take and it was gone. "What the hell?" he asked himself.

Sun saw another of the mechanisims right next to him. Taking the ride much better this time. It opened the gate for Velvet to join him in the next room.

The two continued a little way until an explosion rocked the cavern.

Looking up they saw a gate had been blown off it's hinges and Tyrian's men started pouring in followed by the man himself.

Tyrian noticed Sun and smiled at him, "Hey, Wukong. Last man alive gets the gold," he taunted before laughing.

The laughter stopped as he finished, "You lose. Kill them both." He ordered his men before running off to look for the gold.

Well, this just keeps getting better and better," Sun quipped as they both took cover.

Sun's shotgun made quick work of Tyrian's men and eventually the pair came to a large room that was obviously the vault. Unfortunately, it was empty.

Velvet sighed, "There's nothing here."

This is getting so old!" Sun stated, very frustrated at the situation.

Suddenly Sun noticed something. He saw a skeleton dressed in old Vacuoan clothes lying next to an altar. He walked towards it slowly. His expression only showing sadness and disappointment.

Sun?" Velvet asked, worried for him.

Sun noticed the crest on the corpses armor, "It's Wukong." He stated.

Sun became dejected, "He never found it. He just died here."

Sun sighed and contemplated his life. In his thoughts, he realized if he didn't stop now, he was going to end up just like his ancestor. Rotting in a forgotten tomb with nothing to show for it. He ripped the ring off his neck, "So much for greatness," he mumbled and put it in Wukong's hand.

Wasted his life, for nothing." Sun said somberly. Velvet looked at him, then the corpse, then the ring. How could one revelation beat Sun down so badly?

Suddenly Velvet heard screaming and gunfire. She knew Sun wanted to stay a little longer but they had to move. "Sun? Are you ready to get going?" she asked caringly.

Yeah," Sun said, tears forming in his eyes, "more than ever."

To humor him, Velvet went and paid her quick respects to Sir Francis before the pair started to look for a way out.

Sun looked up to see the vault had a second level. "Hey," he got Velvets attention, "Looks like there's some kind of crane up there."

Velvet looked around and saw a broken ladder, "Look, a ladder. If you give me a boost, I think I can get up there."

Sun nodded and squatted down. Velvet got on his shoulders and he stood up slowly, commenting the whole time, "Oh, you're heavier than you look."

Can you reach it?" he asked.

Velvet didn't respond as she was kind of pissed about the weight comment. She did grab the ladder and start climbing.

There's a rope." She stated looking at the crane, "I'll try and lower it down to you."

She reached the top and was overjoyed with what she saw, "Oh, I see a tunnel! We can get out this way!"

Suddenly Tyrian and one of his men burst into the room panting.

Sun drew his gun on them before commenting, "Hello, boys."

Tyrian flinched at sound before realizing it was Sun. Suddenly, strange roaring came from the door.

What the hell is going on out there?" Sun asked.

Tyrian had a panicked look in his eye as he answered, "Didn't you see them?!"

Suddenly the roaring came from the floor.

Tyrian's man started to panic, "Oh no, oh god, oh no!"

Tyrian continued to panic but looked around. Seeing no exit, he got hysterical, "We're trapped."

Sun still had no idea what was going on, "Brothers, what is that?"

Tyrian kept panicking, "We're dead, we're all dead!"

The goon was backing up trying to keep his back to the wall. The poor bastard didn't realize he'd positioned himself right by a hole in the floor. Suddenly, a hand shot up and grabbed the man's leg pulling him under the floor.

Tyrian ran to try and help his man but was too late. Now from all around the room, the creatures popped up, revealing their true nature.

Tyrian get back here!" Sun commanded as he readied his weapon.

The two rivals stood back to back, (or as close as they could with their tails), and readied for combat.

Tyrian was still panicked but looked over his shoulder at Sun, "Wukong, if we don't make it out of here, I just want you to know,"

I hate your guts!"

Sun would've chuckled if he wasn't currently surrounded by FREAKING ZOMBIES! "Yeah, likewise pal. Now let's do this."

Tyrian and Sun started firing, Tyrian with his golden pistol, and Sun with his shotgun.

Velvet heard the commotion from the top floor and was confused, "What the hell is going on down there?"

Just get that rope down here, fast!" Sun yelled.

Sun continued firing, not really covering Tyrian, but the scorpion was doing fine on his own.

Damn!" Velvet exclaimed from above, "It's totally rusted it won't move!"

Sun sighed but kept fighting. He did not want to die today.

Velvet still hadn't gotten the rope to budge, but Sun and Tyrian were pushing the beasts back.

Tyrian got a boost of confidence as he gunned one down and it fell in a hole. "That's right, you ugly bastard!" he taunted as he walked over the hole, "Don't mess with Tyrian Callows!"

Suddenly a new hand grabbed Tyrian and pulled him into the hole. He screamed like a girl on the way down. Sun could only yell his name and hold his ground as more beasts came through the floor.

Velvet, hurry up!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

Sun held off another wave, but had to switch to his pistol halfway through as he had run out of shotgun shells. The Desert 5 was effective, but he didn't have a lot of ammo for it either.

I got it! It's moving!" Velvet exclaimed from above and Sun breathed a sigh of relief as he saw the rope moving down.

Sun grabbed the rope and climbed up. Velvet swung him over and they both ran down the tunnel, chased by the beasts the whole way.

Go, go, run!" Sun yelled more out of fear than a command.

They found a heavy metal door and swung it closed separating them from the monsters.


	10. 10

What the hell were those things?" Velvet asked once they were safely inside.

I don't know! I don't know!" Sun replied still in a panic. "Are you okay?"

Velvet sighed and turned around to look at the room they were in. Her jaw dropped as she saw it, "Yeah, Sun? Where are we?"

Sun turned around and saw they were in some form of control room. It was situated above a dock which housed another Atlesian U-Boat.

Wow," Sun commented, "This explains the U-Boat in Menagerie!"

Velvet had found some document on the table, "Sun, come look at this!"

Sun looked at the document. It was a map of the monastery. It depicted El Dorado in the room they had just been in. "So they found it!" Sun realized, "They must have broken into the vault and cleared it out!"

Yeah," Velvet agreed, but pointed at the circled cathedral in the picture, "But what does the church have to do with it?"

I don't know," Sun admitted, a fake look of shock hit Velvet's face, "It doesn't make any sense!"

He looked at the schematic and noticed that they moved the statue under the cathedral. "If that's where the statue is now, we were right on top of it! Son of a bitch!"

Velvet looked around the room and found an elevator, "I bet this will take us to the surface," she reasoned.

Sun hit the button but nothing happened because there was no power, "Guess the Atlesians didn't pay their electric bill," he quipped.

He looked at the wall and found a map of the complex, "You know, if we can make it to the generator room, we could get the power turned back on. We just gotta find a way out of here first."

Velvet pulled out her camera and threw it through one of the windows, "Found a way out," she quipped.

Sun was stunned silent for a minute, "Nice work, but your camera," he lamely complimented.

Sun with what we just saw, I don't want this story getting out! I'll tell my boss I fell through a bridge and had to drop it to save myself or something." She retorted, "It'll be fine."

Sun nodded and then saw a pipe out the window he could grab, "All right, let's go."

Nope," she responded, "This ones all you cowboy."

Whaddya mean?" Sun asked stunned.

Sun, you know I can't make that jump!" She rebuked.

Sun pointed to the door, "There is no way I'm leaving you alone here with those things."

We don't have a choice!" Velvet argued, "Just go turn the power on, come back and get me, and then we'll get the hell out of here!" Her voice gave away just how scared she was.

Sun realized she was right, but he did his best to reassure her, "I will be right back!" he promised before jumping out the window.

Sun made his way across the pipes until he reached a passage way. It was covered in piping and papers and was pitch black. He walked slowly through the dark pistol at the ready, just waiting for the monsters to jump out.

Sun tripped over something. Looking down he saw that it was a Great War era Atlesian rifle, a MP40.

Swapping his empty shotgun for it he continued, new weapon at the ready, and picked up as much ammo as he could find.

Sun hadn't seen any of the monsters yet, but he soon entered a room that was covered in dry blood. It had a projector in the middle of the room, but since the power was off, he couldn't do anything with it. He found an open door and continued to look for the generators.

As soon as he exited the room, the monsters leapt out of the side hallways at him.

He gunned them down but they had scared him.

Fighting off more of the jump scare monsters, Sun finally found himself in the generator room. Now he just had to find out how to turn them on.

He found a crank and turned it. After a few rotations, the power turned on.

Unfortunately for Sun, it also turned on the alarm, alerting every monster in the area where he was. He ran as fast as he could for the projector room.

He slammed the door behind him and relaxed for a moment. The projector in the room was on now and was showing a recording.

It showed El Dorado and one of the creatures tied up next to it.

Sun pulled back in shock. Sun noticed a note and a photograph next to the projector. The photograph was of an Atlesian officer kneeling next to Sir Francis's body. Behind them, on the altar Sir Francis had been leaning against stood El Dorado.

Sun picked up the note and read it. "My end is near, the devils hunt for me in the darkness. The gold of El Dorado bears a terrible curse; the Mistralians have unleashed hell, and become as Grimm."

My men have all been murdered, leaving the task to me alone. No ship will depart this island; I destroyed them all and drowned the cursed city."

A thing of such great evil must never leave these shores. In my final hour, I commend my soul to the Gods. May they have mercy on this unholy place. Sir Francis Wukong."

Sun was shocked. "My Gods," he whispered as the monster on the projector broke its chains and charged. The projector then died, having reached the end of its reel.

Suddenly, Sun's moment of peace was gone as the monsters climbed through the ventilation to attack him. Sun escaped the monsters and found himself in a control room on the opposite side of the dock as Velvet.

Sun looked across to try and get her attention, only to see she had been kidnapped by Taurus and Jacques.

Oh, shit!" Sun exclaimed as Jacques walked up to the microphone on his side.

Can you hear me in there?" he asked smugly.

Loud and clear, Jacq-ass!" Sun retored.

Jacques couldn't hear him however, because Sun had no microphone.

Jacques kept up is smug tone, "Oh, no microphone on your end? What a shame."

Velvet suddenly broke free of Taurus's grip and grabbed the microphone, "Sun! Get out of there before, AH!" She was stopped as Taurus pulled her ears and punched her in the gut.

Velvet!" Sun screamed, "Leave her alone you sons ofâ€¦"

All Jacques and Taurus could see though was Sun banging on the glass, mouthing obscenities.

Jacques looked at Taurus condescendingly, "Taurus, if you can't maintain control over a small girlâ€¦"

It won't happen again." Taurus flatly said, pulling Velvet up and putting his pistol to her head, "Trust me."

Velvet whimpered as Jacques went back to taunting Sun, "I'm sorry for the interruption. I just wanted to uh, thank you for leading us to El Dorado." He waved the Atlesian map around to prove his point.

Of course," Sun muttered.

Oh," Jacques wasn't finished, "I hope you don't mind if we borrow Miss Scarlatina a little while longer. Just to discourage you and your partner from trying anything creative."

Jacques smirked, "So long, Sun. It's been fun!" He shut off the microphone and the two walked away, dragging Velvet with them. But not before Taurus smirked at him and fake saluted with his gun.

Yeah, keep smiling asshole!" Sun muttered sarcastically, giving Taurus finger guns as well, "I'll see you soon!"

As soon as they left Sun slammed his hands against the glass and shouted, "FUCK!"

Suddenly, a noise behind him got Sun's attention. Taurus's men were coming after him now. And he was pissed.


	11. 11

Sun fought his way through both the monsters and the transformed Mistralians. (AN: Nyuck, Nyuck) They put up a tough fight, but Sun eventually made his way to the elevator shaft. He climbed the ladder all the way to the surface.

He called Torchwick now that he was above ground and had signal, "Torchwick."

Torchwick picked up, "Oh thank Gods, Sun, where are you?"

Heading your way," Sun talked as he ran, "The got Velvet, we have to stop them."

A gunshot was heard from Torchwick's side of the call, "Yeah, got problems of my own! Bastards have me pinned outside the church!" He stood up and fired a few rounds out of his .44.

Be right there!" Sun replied. He hung up and doubled his speed.

Sun burst into the courtyard and jumped on a goon's back. He twisted and broke the man's neck.

Nice entrance, kid," Torchwick yelled, "But we got snipers in the towers!"

Sun looked around and smirked, "Well, then it's a good thing they left one for me."

Picking up the sniper rifle he had spotted, he quickly found the snipers and put them out of their misery. Torchwick took the others out with a combination of his cane and his trusty .44.

When all the goons were dead, Sun turned to explain, "We've gotta stop them, Torchwick! They don't know what their dealing with."

What are youâ€¦" Torchwick tried to ask but Sun took off and continued his explanation.

I don't know how, but that statue destroyed the whole colony. It killed the Atlesians too," Sun explained as best he could, while running to the cathedral.

Come again!" Torchwick yelled trying to keep up with Sun, both mentally and physically.

There's no time!" Sun yelled as they entered the church and another fire fight.

Clearing the church took no time at all, as two snipers and a Desert 5 had been left by the door. Both men grabbed a rifle and took out five goons a piece. Then, between the .44 and the Desert 5, the rest fell like paper.

C'mon, Torchwick! There should be a secret passage under the altar," Sun instructed.

The two men pushed the stone altar out of the way and jumped down the hole it revealed.

When they hit the bottom, Torchwick cornered Sun, "You want to tell me what the hell is going on?"

Wukong didn't want to get the treasure off the island, Torchwick, he was trying to stop it from leaving!" This didn't fully answer Torchwick's question though.

What?" the older man asked.

It's cursed or something," Sun answered, while trying to get around Torchwick.

Oh, Sun for godssake," Torchwick started before Sun interrupted him.

Look, I know it sounds crazy, but you're going to have to trust me!" Sun stated as he pushed past Torchwick.

Torchwick grunted but followed Sun into the new catacombs. The two made it to the treasure room ready for a fight. But Jacques had prepped for them and as soon as they entered, they had shotguns jabbed into their backs.

El Dorado stood in the center of the room, and Jacques and Taurus were admiring it.

Jacques turned around to great the new arrivals, "You two should realize by now that I plan for every contingency."

Now, drop your weapons," he gestured to the small creek that ran around the treasure room. It was deceptively deep. "Down there."

Sun and Torchwick hesitated, so Jacque continued, "No heroics please, or I will kill her."

Sun glanced at Velvet before admitting defeat and tossing his guns into the water.

Jacques smiled, "Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be with you in a moment." He turned back to El Dorado to admire it.

It's magnificent!" Jacque stated wide-eyed. "The craftsmanship! I've never seen anything like it before!"

Taurus scoffed, "That is only a shell."

Jacque looked at him before Taurus continued, "The real treasure of El Dorado lies inside. Open it, and see for yourself!"

Jacques did as Taurus suggested, as he was doing it Taurus whispered to Velvet, "Watch this."

Inside El Dorado, was a simple corpse. Jacques was disappointed, but then the corpse let off a cloud of dust that Jacque inhaled. He shut El Dorado quickly but not fast enough. He began to cough, before finally turning back to Taurus, his eye's the same as the monsters.

TAURUS!" he yelled and charged the bull like a madman.

Taurus smirked and put the creature formally known as Jacques Schnee down with one bullet.

Goodbye, Jackass." He commented shaking his head, "So little imagination."

Taurus laughed as a net fell from the opening above them. His men began securing El Dorado in the net.

Taurus!" Sun called out, "That thing wiped out an entire colony! You don't know what you're doing!"

Wrong!" Taurus yelled back, "I'm the only person on this island who knows exactly what he's doing!"

You are so pathetic. All of you!" Taurus ranted, "Scrambling around for your pretty treasures. Do you have any idea what we could do for the Faunus with this? Use it in the right place, and we could control the world!"

A bullhead started lifting El Dorado out of the hole. Torchwick was stunned at what he had just heard. Sun and Velvet finally remembered where they had heard Taurus before. "You're the leader of the White Fang! Adam Taurus!" Sun stated in shock.

Taurus chuckled, "Yes, and now I have the weapon to do what I always wanted. Bring the Faunus to the head of society. And no human sympathizer is going to stop me!"

Before Adam could kill Sun, a roaring came from the water, startling everyone except Sun and Velvet. "Oh no!" Sun stated, wide-eyed.

What the hell is that?" Torchwick asked.

The zombies burst out of the water and attacked Adam's men. As they were killed, Adam dragged Velvet up the stairs to make his escape.

Torchwick, seeing the monsters for the first time, had questions, "What are those things?"

It's the Mistralians, Torchwick. They never left!" Sun responded in a panic.

While Adam's men were distracted Sun and Torchwick disarmed their guards.

If that thing gets off the island, it won't just be humanity that gets destroyed. Adam will accidentally destroy the whole world!" Sun realized.

You gotta stop him!" Torchwick told him, "I'll cover you from here, now go!"

Sun took off after Adam, blowing the monsters away as he went. At the last second, he jumped and grabbed onto the net that was holding El Dorado.

Adam looked out the bullhead's window to see Sun hanging on for dear life. One of his men leaned out to fire at Sun, but Velvet shoved him out and he shot the pilot instead.

The bullhead was going down but it made it to Adam's boat first. Sun fell off early while the rest crashed across the ship.

Adam was the first to recover, ordering his men to attack Sun, only this time Adam joined them.

After three standoffs with Adam and his men, Sun had trapped Adam by the bullhead's wreckage. Sun got distracted though, when he saw an unconscious Velvet lying in the bullhead.

Velvet!" He cried, running over to her. All of a sudden, Adam popped out of nowhere and disarmed Sun. Sun now had no weapon at all and Adam had a very powerful shot gun.

Sun knew he was going to have to time this just right. Rolling from cover to cover, he waited until Adam had to reload.

Seeing his opportunity, Sun rushed in and hit Adam three times in the jaw. This knocked Adam's shotgun away, but Adam recovered quickly.

He headbutted Sun, before kicking him away like a rag doll. Adam lunged for his weapon.

Sun was faster however and landed four hits on Adam this time, knocking him out.

Sun wiped his chin, before running over to Velvet. "Velvet! Oh, Gods, Velvet."

He pulled her out of the wreckage as she regained consciousness. "Can you stand?" he asked urgently.

I'm okayâ€¦I'm okay," she mumbled trying to get her head in order. Getting her bearings, she smiled at Sun before noticing something behind him. "Oh Gods, Sun!"

Sun turned around to see Adam regaining consciousness.

Sun saw something though, and begain to push the bullhead off the boat.

After two shoves it fell, Adam smirked and lined up his shot until something went tight around his ankle.

Goodbye, asshole!" Sun quipped.

The cable that attached El Dorado to the bullhead was wrapped around Adam's ankle. He screamed as the bullhead, the bull, and the bull's plan were all lost to the ocean.

Sun and Velvet sighed in relief. It was finally over. Suddenly, another boat approached. It was much smaller, but the two were still on edge.

As the boat drew closer, a familiar hat could be seen. Torchwick was riding out to meet them.

The pair waved to him and sighed again.

Quite a day!" Velvet stated, as Sun stared into the sunset.

Yeah," Sun quipped, "Yeah, saved the world, triumph over evil, pretty typical."

Velvet laughed, "Really?"

Sun sighed, "It's a shame were leaving empty handed, though."

Velvet moved closer to Sun, "Oh, well you know, I did manage to save one thing." She held out her hand and sitting in it was Sun's ring. "I thought you might miss this."

Sun didn't know what to say. It was so thoughtful of her, "Thanks," was all he could manage as he looked into her eyes.

They leaned closer to each other, only to be interrupted, "You two got a funny idea of romantic!" Torchwick yelled from his boat.

Sun rolled his eyes before finally getting a good look at Torchwick, "Torchwick, wow. You look like hell."

Torchwick shrugged it off, "You should see the other guy!"

He chuckled before continuing, "Got us a boat."

Velvet looked around, "Uh, we already have a boat?"

Yeah," Sun agreed, "Big boat."

Eh," Torchwick shrugged, "I like this one better." He pulled a tarp off a crate on his boat, revealing it to be full of gold and jewels.

Velvet gasped and Sun went wide-eyed before commenting, "Torchwick, you beautiful son of a bitch!"

Borrowed it off of a couple of pirates who were too dead to care," Torchwick quipped leaning on his cane.

Sun and Velvet hoped onto Torchwick's boat and the three drove off, never to see the island again.

As Sun and Velvet watched the island disappear Sun thought of one other thing, "Sorry you didn't get your story," he apologized.

Ah, that's alright." She shrugged, "There'll be other stories. You still owe me one."

Sun put his arm around Velvet and pulled her close, "I'm good for it."

But this, was only the beginning of their story.


End file.
